An Unlikely Friend
by Xrannet
Summary: When Shadow invites Sonic to his house, a secret is revealed and a mysterious girl may hold all the answers. The problem? She's a werewolf. Rated T for language and future violence. Reviews and comments greatly appreciated, and advice will be considered.
1. Chapter 1

The dim light of dusk was starting to fade away into night in the city of Station Square. Families were beginning to sit down for dinner and young teens and drunks were heading out to parties and clubs.

Almost all that is, except for a certain 18 year old cobalt hedgehog.

Sonic sat atop a large skyscraper and sighed deeply as the sun finally hid beyond the horizon. Glancing down at the street far below him, he watched the few cars that were still out moving slowly along what seemed the endless stretch of asphalt.

'I wonder what the guys are doing tonight…' He thought to himself.

It had almost been three months since the entire team had hung out together, and he was beginning to miss the guys.

Between his day job as a hero and his night job as a waiter or bar tender at a local restaurant, he hardly got any sleep and was too tired or busy to go out with his friends. Besides, he had some rent he had to pay off and he was already straining to be able to pay for food and other necessities. Having a home was more important than not being able to hang with your friends anyway.

A loud ringing interrupted his thoughts. Pulling his phone out from his quills, he checked the time.

"One minuet to nine already? I'd better get going before I'm late for work!" He exclaimed before quickly making his way down the building.

It took him about ten seconds to get to the other side of the city, and down to a pub named The Red Mule inside a small strip mall.

Rushing in through the back door, he took down his uniform; a maroon t-shirt with some nice pants, and black apron that had his notepad and pens inside a worn-out pocket.

Checking in his time card exactly a second before it was nine o'clock, Sonic made his way through the French doors separating the back room to the pub.

Walking up to the counter, he was greeted by a 19 year old white tigress with dark red eyes and a red streak in her bangs. She smiled at him and gave him a high-five.

"Hey, Blue! What's up?" She asked in a southern accent. "Not much Blaire, you?" Sonic asked the female. Chuckling, she opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the bell on the front door ringing.

A group of young teenagers walking in through the door and placed themselves in different areas through out the restaurant. There were at least twenty of them and each one was rowdy and hungry.

"Damn," Blaire muttered under her breath. "Would you watch the bar for me, Blue?" Nodding his head, Sonic watched Blaire as she walked as fast as she could out from behind the counter and up to a table full of the kids.

Taking a breather, Sonic got to the few that were sitting at the bar and made them drinks, all the while answering questions and comments as they all stared at the famous blue blur.

After about two or three hours the group and some other customers finally left, leaving Sonic, Blaire, and a few other fellow employees completely exhausted.

"Jeez, you think they got enough to eat?" Blaire asked as she finished cleaning up a table absolutely filled with clutter.

"Yeah, I know what your talking about, Tig." A green kitsune with a black tattoo on his right bicep replied as he helped her.

"Well," Sonic said in attempt to lighten up the mood. "At least we made some decent tips so far."

"Here, here!" Blaire and the kitsune cheered with smiles on their tired faces.

Chuckling, Sonic finished wiping up the bar and sorting the money in the register kept under the bar. So far he had made about fifty dollars cash in tips from the teenagers and he was quite happy about it.

Yawning, Sonic rubbed his eyes before going to the back and grabbing a Coke from the fridge. 'Only two more hours… ' He thought. The bell on the front door jingled again and Sonic groaned before going back out to see who it was.

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks as the familiar crimson eyes stared into his drink at the bar.

"Shadow…?" Sonic asked as he stared at his former rival. Perking his ears, Shadow looked up at the cobalt hedgehog as he emerged from a back room in the building. A small smile spread across his muzzle as he sat up strait and greeted his old friend.

"Well, well, well. I'd never think I'd see the day Sonic Hedgehog started working at a pub. How've you been?" Smiling back weakly, Sonic hopped onto the stool by the register and took a sip of his Coke.

"I've been okay," Sonic replied riley. "You?" Shrugging his shoulders, Shadow took another "sip" of his drink, almost finishing it off.

"You want another one?" Sonic asked, nodding his head at the almost empty glass sitting in front of Shadow.

Sliding the glass along the counter to Sonic, Shadow muttered, "It's bourbon." Nodding, Sonic dumped out the ice cubes in the glass and put in fresh ones before filling it up with the desired drink.

Shadow nodded his thanks and took a large gulp, before sighing as he set the glass down on the counter. Raising an eyebrow, Sonic eyed his old friend worried. A few moments of silence passed by before Sonic decided to break the silence.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" He asked. Raising his head, Shadow looked at Sonic with a raised brow.

"What?" Setting his Coke down on the counter, Sonic leaned on the bar and asked Shadow the question again.

Averting his eyes, Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and set his jaw. It was time to tell Sonic why the team hadn't hung out together in a while…but how could he break it to him?

Sighing, Shadow unfolded his arms and finished off the rest of his drink. "Meet me at my house tomorrow at one thirty. I'll tell you there."

Irritated that he had to wait, Sonic sighed and let it go. "Alright, I'll see you there. The bill's fifteen dollars and fifty cents."

Handing the money to Sonic along with a ten dollar tip, Shadow walked out the old wooden door to the pub before speeding off into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Light crept into the small bedroom. Sonic was asleep in his bed, and though he didn't want it to, was awakened with a jolt as the loud ringing of his alarm clock woke him.

Growling in annoyance, he turned off the thing before getting out of his queen-sized bed.

Popping his neck, Sonic walked slowly out of his room and went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he pulled out a bagel and some cream cheese before turning on the small television set on the bar.

Sonic's apartment wasn't anything that you would expect from an international "superstar", but to him it was fine.

A brown leather couch sat in the middle of the living room with a TV along with a gaming system Tails had given him for his sixteenth birthday (with some adjustments of course) and a coffee table. The kitchen and bar were located to the right of it, and his bedroom and bathroom were in the back down the hall.

It wasn't much, but it was home.

Flipping the TV to the local news channel, he leaned on the counter with his bagel and checked out the weather and also if Eggman was up to anything lately.

Not surprising to him, Eggman wasn't active. He had calmed down a little bit seeing that he was older and was getting ready to go underground. But despite that he occasionally managed to stir something up when things were boring.

Finishing his bagel, Sonic was about to turn off the set until something caught his attention. The reporter was at the remains of a house that looked as though it had been ransacked.

The door and surrounding wall was kicked in and from what he could tell a hole had been torn through the roof. The inside of the house was worse.

Claw marks and blood were splattered all over the walls and the living room, kitchen, and dining room were torn to bits.

"…The victim managed to escape the culprits, but has injuries," the reporter said. "She has been taken to the Station Square Medical Center and should be out in a few weeks. The victim's name is-"

Sonic's ears flattened back in shock and fear as the reporter said the girl's name.

Not bothering to lock the door or turn off the set, Sonic tore through the complex and to the hospital the girl was at.

Bursting through the doors, Sonic rushed up to the receptionist, whom was a human female with bright pink glasses.

"I'd like to see a friend of mine," Sonic began hastily. "She's the one that-"

"Don't worry," The woman said in a reassuring way. "I know who she is. You can go through, just take this pass."

Handing Sonic a yellow slip of paper, the receptionist nodded for Sonic to go through.

Looking at the slip of paper, Sonic read the room number; 82B, 2nd floor. Hopping into an elevator, Sonic pressed the large "2" button before finally reaching the floor.

After asking a few nurses where 82B was, he found the room near the back. Taking a deep breath, Sonic slowly opened the door and walked in.

The room was small and had a nice window view of the city, but the first thing Sonic noticed was the patient in the bed.

IV tubes were placed in various areas of her body and the droning beeping sound of a heart monitor only made Sonic feel worse.

Her ears flicked in his direction at the sound of the door closing and she turned her head toward him with as much strength as she had.

"Sonic…" She muttered weakly, a small smile spread across her bruised face.

Feeling his throat tighten, Sonic smiled as warmly as he could at the sight of her. Pulling a chair up to the bed, Sonic took the females hand in his as she reached out to him.

"Hey, Ames…" Sonic uttered, trying not to let his voice crack. "I'm sorry that I couldn't come sooner. I just found out and I-"

"Shh…" Amy shushed as she noticed some tears brimming in her hero's eyes. "It's alright, I understand."

Smiling, Amy began to try and push herself up into a sitting position. Seeing that she was struggling, Sonic helped her up and got her comfortable before they started talking again.

"Thank you," Amy began as Sonic sat back down in his chair. A few moments of silence passed before Amy started talking again.

"Tails and Cream came by last night," She began, her voice weak and her breaths shallow. "They said that they haven't seen you in a while. They want to hook up sometime."

Chuckling, Sonic ran his hand through his quills and shook his head.

"Of all the things that are happening, you choose tell me that?" Sonic remarked as he sucked back some tears.

Frowning, Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "Just because I'm going to be stuck in a bed for the next few weeks doesn't mean that my condition is the only thing we have to talk about!"

Flicking his ears backwards, Sonic stuck out his hands in defense. "No! I wasn't implying that, Ames. I've just been too busy lately and…well…"

Softening a little as he averted his eyes and laid his ears back, Amy motioned for Sonic to lean closer to her.

Doing so, she planted a soft kiss on his forehead, making him blush a dark scarlet.

"Hey," She whispered. "I'm gonna be alright. Understand?" Smiling at her, Sonic nodded his head as he clutched her hand tightly.

"Yeah." He replied softly before kissing her hand.

Sonic stayed with Amy for a few more hours before he had to leave to go to Shadow's house. "I'll be back in a little bit," He reassured her before checking out of the hospital.

It took Sonic a good minute or so to get to Shadow's house, which was located on the outskirts of the city.

Skidding in front of the walkway leading up to it, Sonic looked up at the house in awe. Though he had seen it once before, it stilled stunned him.

It was two stories tall and was made of a nice red brick and stained wood for the door. The windows had the cross-style over them and the walkway was also brick. In all it was old-fashioned and homey yet bold and elegant at the same time.

Strolling up to the door, Sonic rapped on it a few times before Shadow answered it. A scowl was on his face as he motioned for Sonic to come in.

"You're late." He muttered as he poured himself a glass of red wine.

Clutching his chest and "fainting" Sonic said very dramatically in reply, "Moi? Late? Nonsense! You must be drinking too much, Shads!"

Slapping Sonic on the back of his head, Shadow smirked a bit when Sonic clutched his head afterwards.

Planting himself on the black leather couch, Sonic eyed Shadow expectantly as he sipped his wine.

Glaring at Sonic, Shadow saw that he was beginning to get impatient and decided to tell him and get the whole thing over with.

Setting his glass down on the kitchen counter, Shadow closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sonic," The said hedgehog's ears perked up and he looked over at Shadow expectantly.

"You should be aware of what happened to Rose last night, am I correct?" Sonic averted his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Shadow gingerly traced the edge of the wine glass with his finger as he contemplated how to word the whole thing.

Finally, he began again.

"What attacked her last night wasn't something mortal." Sonic was standing now and was getting rather puzzled at this.

"Mortal?" Sonic questioned, a brow raised. "What does mortality have to do with anything? I thought you didn't believe in such nonsense as immortal beings- no offense."

"None taken," Shadow uttered, reassuring that he wasn't offended in any way, seeing how he was supposed to be immortal and all.

"But," He began again. "I do now. You see, three months ago was when the attacks started, the ones in a city a few miles away from here, remember?" Sonic nodded again, still perplexed.

"Well, Tails and I believe that it's the same people, or things. The attacks share a remarkable resemblance and the previous victims were all either killed or severely injured then…perished, a few days after."

Sonic remained silent as all this information sank in, making his mind boggle.

"That's only part of my explanation though," Shadow continued.

"The thing is…" Shadow hesitated as he became weary of the subject.

Sonic stared at Shadow as he awaited the rest of his explanation. Finally after what felt like an eternity later, Shadow took a deep breath and finished the remainder of the sentence.

"I think the person who did it is trying to kill the team."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic stared at Shadow with wide eyes at this revelation. Sure, someone has always tried to get him, but never the entire team!

Running a hand through his quills then wrapping it around his neck, Sonic averted his eyes from the ebony and crimson hedgehog and stared blankly at the floor, desperately searching for words.

Finally, Sonic spoke.

"Well this is…new…" Scoffing, Shadow then went into the kitchen and refilled a glass of red wine for him and glass of rhine for his guest.

Practically throwing the glass of rhine on the coffee table in front of Sonic, (whom had found the couch again) he went to a room in the back. Sonic could hear the sounds of drawers opening and then slamming shut.

Noticing the drink in front of him, he raised and eyebrow and looked into the back room. "Shadow, you know I don't drink!" He called into the abyss of the house.

"Never know when you may wanna start." Shadow hollered back, still shuffling through drawers and what seemed an endless supply of books.

"Ha! Here it is…" Shadow then came walking out with a large book, no, a journal.

"Since when do you keep a diary?" Sonic pried with a cocky grin on his face as he stared at the large leather bound book.

Growling at Sonic, Shadow began flipping desperately through pages of the journal until he found the desired page.

Peering over Shadow's shoulder (seeing that his back was turned) Sonic furrowed his brows at what he saw.

There was writing in it of course, but it wasn't in English. The writing was in what looked like to him ancient runes, but if they were he didn't recognize it from any of his adventures.

The writing looked almost Egyptian, consisting of pictures that resembled objects representing words, but it also looked as if there was some Arabic writing scribbled in too. But it was neither.

Looking over at the page opposite the one on the left, a rough ink sketch of what looked like a human with wolf eyes, fangs, and other features like hair turning into fur as it went along the human's spine. In the right-hand corner of the picture was the number "one" written neatly in English.

"What the hell…?" Shadow shouldered Sonic's hands off of his shoulders and moved over as the cobalt male studied the journal's pages even more.

"It's a journal written by a demon, Sonic. At least that's what I think it is." Staring at Shadow like he had grown three heads, Sonic rolled his eyes and walked back to the couch and took a large gulp of the rhine.

Noticing this, Shadow pointed it out that Sonic didn't drink, just to get some amusement out of this.

"If you're going to start blurting crap about "demons" and stuff then I'm gonna need a few drinks…" Sonic uttered as he got used to the taste of the beverage.

"So what is that picture in the book of anyways?" Sonic asked before taking another sip of the drink.

Scratching behind his ear as he scanned the page in the journal, Shadow gave a small shrug at Sonic's question.

"I only know a bit of this language. I can only decipher death, a hybrid, never stopping, and victim." Shadow answered, never taking his eyes off the page.

"Do you think that's what attacked Amy last night?" Sonic inquired as he remembered the blood and claw marks on the walls of Amy's house. A shiver went down his spine at the image.

"Perhaps." Shadow said as he closed the book with a slam. "It's just a hunch aside from Eggman, but I highly doubt that he would be able to do anything like this."

Silence filled the house once more except for the shuffling of Shadow putting the journal back.

Sonic could hardly believe anything that Shadow had just told him. It was one thing to believe in the supernatural, but blaming it on something that actually happened?

Sonic, finished off the rest of his drink as he pondered all this. It was a possibility that Eggman was behind this, but it was unlikely seeing how he never really did anything anymore.

"Rouge and Tails are working on finding the culprit. So far they haven't found anything except for that journal," Shadow stated.

Sonic remained silent as this sank in.

"How long have you guys been working on the case?" He finally asked.

"Almost three months." Shadow answered reluctantly. "We tried to get a hold of you, but you never answered the phone or called back."

Sighing, Sonic stared down at the hardwood floor with guilt. He should've called back…

"Look, Sonic," Shadow started. "You work in a bar and you see a lot of people, do you think you could watch for anything…suspicious?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied, seeing where this was going. "I'll keep an eye out for any of your supernatural-demons-of-doom."

Smirking at Sonic's remark, Shadow nodded his head in relief.

"Good." Sonic got off the couch and was about to leave when Shadow caught him by the shoulder.

"By the way, Tails wants to see you at his workshop on Friday. He say's he has something to show you." Nodding, Sonic shrugged Shadow's hand off of him before he sped back toward the city.


	4. Chapter 4

The ring of a cash register was drowned out by a crowd as a woman handed the cobalt hedgehog the money for the meal she had eaten before walking out the door of the pub.

Three days had passed since Sonic had gone over to Shadow's house, and the information that had been given to him was stuck in the back of his mind. At the moment that was the least of his worries though.

Sonic had just clocked in not even an hour ago and the pub was swamped. Blaire and the other employees were struggling to serve the people planted at the tables while Sonic was having to deal with twenty people that were about drunk all to hell and back.

A sharp whistle caught his attention as he filled up a burly wolf's drink with some brandy. Turning, he found a young male lion holding his glass up to show he wanted another drink.

"Jack on the rocks, Sonic." The lion said in a gruff voice. Nodding, Sonic dumped out the old ice, put in some fresh cubes, and filled the glass with the liquor. "Thanks."

"No problem" Sonic replied as the lion took his drink. The bell on the door jingled as another customer walked in. Groaning, Sonic rushed to the other end of the bar as the new customer took a seat at one of the bar stools.

"Welcome to the Red Mule Pub, anything I can get 'cha?" He asked in a very monotone way as he wiped some condensation off the bar in front of the customer.

"Scotch, mate." The customer said in a heavy English accent. Looking up at the customer, Sonic's ears perked up as his eyes were met by the face of a young human female.

She had long blonde hair that had a slight curl and striking electric blue eyes surrounded by thick black eyelashes. She was wearing a brown leather jacket over a white tank top along with tight jeans and brown knee-high boots. A round bronze necklace with a spiral in the middle of it hung around her neck and a pair of black sunglasses rested on top of her head. She looked about eighteen years old.

Raising an eyebrow at the fact that the bartender in front of her was looking very attentive toward her, she snapped her fingers in front of his face to get him to fix her the drink.

"Oh, sorry…" Sonic muttered once he snapped back to reality.

'Dang, strong choice of drink for a woman…'

Grabbing a glass and placing some ice cubes and filling it with the whiskey, Sonic slid the glass over to the human quickly before rushing off to serve another customer.

Rolling her eyes, the girl took a sip of her drink, her eyes following the cobalt hedgehog as he worked.

Noticing the girl was watching him, Sonic started to feel a bit uneasy, but didn't say anything and continued his work.

For the next two hours, she sat there in the same spot and sipped her scotch, occasionally asking for a new glass, but all the while staring at Sonic.

'Man, she's really starting to creep me out…' he thought silently before excusing himself for a break once he saw Blaire go into the back.

"You see that girl at the bar?" He asked her as he took a Coke and half a sandwich out of the fridge. Taking a swig of a Dr. Pepper, Blaire took out a carton of cigarettes and opened the back door before lighting one in the alleyway.

"Yeah, she's creepy. She was lookin' at you like you were something to eat!" Exhaling the smoke Blaire sighed and shook her head. "I've really gotta get out of this freak-show of a city…"

Snickering at this, Sonic took a large bite of his sandwich and swig of his Coke.

"What's so funny?" She asked, eyes narrowed. Holding up a finger for her to wait for him to stop chewing and swallow, Sonic looked over at her with a small smile on his muzzle.

"No offense, but aren't you kinda part of the freak show? Being able to control fire and all?" Snorting, Blaire took another puff of her cigarette before pinching out the flame and tossing the butt into a dumpster.

"And since when am _I _the only one in the show, Mr. 'I-can-run-faster-than-the-speed-of-sound?'" She asked with a raised eyebrow before snapping her fingers and lighting another cigarette with a small flame.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sonic finished off the sandwich in a few more bites before taking a swig of his Coke. Crumpling the can and tossing it into a dumpster, Sonic went back into the pub.

Walking through the French doors, Sonic's ears perked up in surprise to find the girl was gone, the glass she was drinking from cleaned, and the money laying on the counter. Picking up the money, Sonic's eyes widened to find instead of just the twenty dollars that she owed for the scotch, a hundred dollar bill was laying with it. A note saying "Tip for blue hedgehog" written in deep red ink in neat cursive on a napkin was laying next to the money.

Pocketing the tip, Sonic grinned widely. This was the best tip he had ever received! And from one person at that!

"Hot damn, Blue! You got lucky tonight!" Blaire exclaimed as she peered over his shoulder as he put the hefty tip in his pocket. "I'll say!" Sonic exclaimed, still grinning.

_BRRRRRING!_

The animals' ears perked up as the sound of an alarm clock exploded from under the bar. Turning the annoyingly loud thing off, Blaire yawned, her fangs poking out fiercely from the caves of her mouth. Flinching a bit at the sight, Sonic felt a ball of sweat roll down the side of his head.

"Mind pointing those razorblades away from me? You could poke someone's eye out with those things!" Tossing her apron at Sonic playfully, Blaire extended her claws a bit as she went to "pounce" on him.

"Gah! Don't do that! You know I don't-"

"Oh come off it, Blue! I'm just teasin'! Geez, for someone who gets shot at, threatened with knives, and jumped by bad-guys on a daily basis, you sure are skittish!" Blaire laughed as she sheathed her claws.

"Yeah, well because of those things I have the _right _to be skittish." Sonic replied wryly, chucking the apron back at the tigress in irritation.

"After all," Sonic continued as he took off his own apron. "You try having a bunch of psychos shooting buck-shots, rockets, and who the hell knows what else at your ass practically ever since you were a kid! Now let's see _you_ not be skittish at that!"

Holding up her hands in defense, Blaire's ears folded back in unease as she went to lock the front door of the pub.

"Alright, alright! I get it." Sonic glared at her in a very unfriendly way, totally out of character for him. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or anything, I was just messin' around. K'?"

"'K." Sonic muttered, still a bit irritated.

Turning out the lights of the pub and locking up the other doors and windows, Sonic and Blaire walked out the back door before locking it too. "See ya' tomorrow, Blue! Tell Amelia I said 'hi'!" Blaire said as she mounted her black MZ 660.

"Will do, Blaire!" Sonic replied as he wrapped a crimson scarf around his neck. "Take care on that thing!" Nodding, she tucked her head inside a black full-face helmet and pulled on her favorite black leather gloves.

Kicking up the kickstand on the bike, the loud _putt-putt-putt_ of the muffler echoed through the somewhat-silent night before Blaire sped off toward her apartment complex on the west side of the city.

Deciding to walk instead of run, Sonic took a shortcut through an alleyway a few streets over.

The alley was hardly lit and litter covered the vacant asphalt. Most people hardly ever went through alleys at this time of night, but Sonic was too tired to worry. Besides, what could some bum with a knife or something do to him, the fastest thing alive?

A loud bang, followed by glimmer of silver zoomed past his eye, barely missing it. Whirling around into a fighting pose, Sonic let loose a low growl at his attacker-no,_ attackers_. Three of them.

The group consisted of a well-muscled grizzly in the front, a rat, and a raccoon. Each of them had that wrong-side-of-town look, a tattoo of a swastika over a blood-red circle was on each of their upper right biceps.

Grinning in a mockingly way, the bear handed the eight-shot revolver to one of his goons before walking menacingly toward Sonic, the other following close behind. "Well boys, look-y here," The bear said in a low, gruff voice. "Fresh meat…"

Laughing, the group charged toward Sonic. Whirling around to race away from these losers, Sonic was stopped short by a 2x4 being smashed into the side of his face. The metallic tang of blood filled his mouth and his vision became blurry as he fell to his knees in pain as a pole then struck him in the abdomen.

Looking up at his attackers with fists clenched and muscled tensed as adrenaline pulsed through his veins, Sonic broke out into a full-blown spin dash, catching them off guard.

"Nab 'im!" The bear roared, a long stream of blood rolling down his face. Before Sonic could dash off, the panther that had struck him with the plank of wood slashed the back of his right leg with a scythe, tearing through muscle and tissue all the way down to the bone.

Crying out in pain, Sonic turned and sent a hard punch to the panther's jaw, a spine-chilling _crack_ following as the cat's head snapped fiercely to the side.

Collapsing onto the cold, bloodied asphalt, Sonic flattened his ears back and hissed as the others approached him. He couldn't run. He had nothing to defend himself other than his hands, and his energy was lessening as more blood pulsed out of the gash in his leg. His vision began to blur and he could barely keep his eyes open.

This was the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Images flashed through what little consciousness the cobalt hedgehog had as he lay on the cold asphalt.

Blood…golden dust…a white blur…glowing blue orbs of light…

The only recognizable thing was the face of a girl looking over him, blood staining her hair and mystic blue eyes staring down at him.

Then everything went black.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~

A beeping sound echoed throughout his mind, steady and slow. Light began to become visible as he opened his eyes and looked about him.

Sonic found himself laying on a gurney with white sheets and inside an isolated room inside what he automatically knew was a hospital. IV tubes were in his left arm and a heart monitor was perched to the right of him-the beeping sound.

Then he remembered the events of last night. Pulling the blanket over him off, Sonic looked at his right leg in worry.

Gauze wrapped in a thick layer concealed the wound, which still had a bit of dried blood clumped in the fur surrounding it.

Wincing as he moved his leg, Sonic glanced over at the plastic bag that held his anesthetics. Not to his surprise, it was almost out of the painkillers. Sonic lifted his hand to his face next. A few gauze had been placed on his cheek as well, right on the spot where he had been struck by the plank of wood.

Perking his ears up at the sound of the door opening, Sonic turned his head to be met by an elderly man with a thick bushy beard sauntering up to his bed with a clipboard in his hands. A nametag was pinned on his coat with the title "Dr. Ross" printed neatly on it.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, my boy!" He greeted in an English accent once he reached the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sonic let out a small laugh. "Just about as good as someone in my condition can be at the moment, having a gash in my leg and all."

Smirking at Sonic's remark, Dr. Ross scribbled something down on his clipboard as he took out a light and shined it in Sonic's eyes. "Well, just be glad that it's a clean cut and will heal well. It should heal in a few days."

Furrowing his brows at the doctor's statement, Sonic asked, "A few days?"

"Yes," Dr. Ross said matter-of-factly. "It's curious really, when the medics picked you up a belt was tied around your leg to block the bleeding and the wound was already stitched together…But no matter. Whoever did it knew what they were doing though, so that's all that counts."

Dr. Ross then informed Sonic that he had a few bruised ribs and also had a pretty bad scratch on his cheek and temple, but other than that there were no further injuries. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Sonic laid back on the bed after Dr. Ross left.

Getting bored immediately Sonic sighed deeply. This was going to be a long three or four days…

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah?" Sonic hollered, assuring the person on the other side it was alright to come in.

Making their way into the vacant room, the eleven year old kitsune and nine year old rabbit gingerly sat down next to their friend and greeted him.

"Hello, Mr. Sonic, are you OK?" Cream asked after giving Sonic a hug along with some flowers. Shrugging his shoulders, Sonic replied, "Eh, just about as good as anyone else stuck in a bed all day. But yeah, I'm alright, Cream."

Turning his head toward Tails, Sonic gave him a signature smile. "How's your ear doin' buddy?"

"It's Ok, Sonic. I managed to make a device that enables me to hear in this ear- it works really well! Matter of fact it's what I wanted to show you today." Tails stated proudly.

About a year ago Tails was working on a car that he was planning on giving to Amy for her fifteenth birthday when there was a malfunction with the engine. The gasoline had somehow gotten into the engine and when Tails had tried to start the car it exploded. It would've killed him if he still wasn't wearing his protective gear, but it had damaged his hearing in his left ear, resulting in him being completely deaf on that side.

Smiling at his "little bro" Sonic waited patiently through about thirty seconds of Tails's rambling on how it worked, how he made it, what it's made of etc. But none-the-less Sonic was happy for him.

"Hey Cream," Sonic asked. "Where's Cheese?"

"My mother is watching him- he's sick with a fever." Cream said in a sad tone. "Oh…Well I hope he feels better!" Sonic exclaimed in attempt to cheer her up. Smiling at Sonic, Cream thanked him before changing the subject.

"Mr. Sonic, if I may ask, what exactly happened last night?" Cream inquired, her big brown eyes looking at him with the usual innocent gleam in them.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too, Cream." Tails added. Both of them then turned their heads toward Sonic, who was intent in thought at what happened right before he blacked out, but found nothing.

"To be honest, all I know is that I was attacked by a gang on my way back home. I can't recall anything just before I blacked out. The doctor did say that when I got here my leg was stitched up and healing, but aside from that I'm not sure…"

"Well at least you're Ok." Tails said in a reassuring way, seeing how the next few days weren't going to be easy on his hyper-active "big brother".

Nodding, Sonic continued the conversation with some small talk and catching up on things with his younger friends before they had to leave.

"Good-bye, Mr. Sonic! I hope you feel better!" Cream exclaimed as she gave a hug to Sonic before walking out the door.

"I'll see ya' later, Sonic!" Tails called as he was about to walk out, but then stopped and turned. He was mute for a few seconds before he finally spoke again.

"Did Shadow explain and show you the book?" He asked timidly. Sonic nodded his head. "Yes, he did."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Tails nodded his head approvingly. "Good. I didn't know if you were attacked by the thing that went after Amy…" Smiling back at his friend, Tails continued. "But I guess that's not old news anymore, seeing how she's getting along a bit better. Anyway, I'll see you later, Sonic."

"See ya', buddy!" Sonic called as Tails walked out the door before shutting it, leaving Sonic isolated once more.


	6. Chapter 6

The hospital turned out to not be too bad. After two days of being bedridden, Dr. Ross allowed Sonic to walk around some. He had to use crutches, which was a bit awkward at first, but he eventually got the hang of them and was practically outside for the remainder of his stay. The doctor had given him some pain medication in case his leg started acting up, and also advised Sonic to not do any serious running for a while.

"Don't worry, Doc." Sonic said reassuringly as he walked out the door of the hospital. It was a cool, crisp spring morning and Station Square was rather busy. As always, cars and other vehicles chugged along in morning traffic and those who didn't own a car cluttered the sidewalks as they made their ways to work.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Sonic sighed happily as he plopped down on the couch, a bit of dust coming up from it. But he didn't care. It felt good to be home.

Deciding to take a hot shower, Sonic went ahead and got in, washing the scent of the hospital off his fur. Getting out of the shower, he dried his quills quickly before tossing the dampened towel aside. Turning on the TV in the kitchen, Sonic fixed himself a glass of orange juice as he leaned over the bar and watched the news.

Not to his surprise, the news of him going to the hospital was on as well as the fact that police were still working on Amy's case. Unfortunately, they had found nothing. Chugging down the rest of his drink, Sonic went into the living room and put on his trainers and grabbed some money before turning off the TV set and heading out for a morning jog- which is more like a two hundred mile-per-hour sprint.

Starting out for Station Square Park, Sonic arrived a few moments longer than what he would if he were going at top speed, but it didn't bother him. Slowing down to a fast walk, Sonic sighed deeply as he breathed in the fresh air-which contained a very tempting scent…

"Either this is my lucky day or I'm a kid again cause I smell some dogs roastin'!" Sonic exclaimed in glee as he took off toward the inviting scent, which was coming from a vendor sitting under a tree.

"Two dogs pal- you know how I like 'em." Sonic said casually as he handed some money over to the vendor before his meal being made.

Drooling over the delicious scent, Sonic eagerly finished off one of the chilidogs in almost four or five bites before beginning on his second. His focus on the food made the staring eyes of people go unnoticed. A tap on his shoulder interrupted him, and he turned to see who did it.

A youthful red cheetah with deep, luminescent-like emerald eyes was standing behind him, twirling a finger around a single strand of hair in front of her eyes. She was wearing a deep green tank top and faded blue and green jeans. A coral pendant hung around her neck. It had a kind of symbol carved into it- like a pitchfork or trident.

Gulping down a mouthful of chilidog, Sonic looked quizzically at the girl. "Something you need?"

Continuing to twirl her hair, the cheetah looked him up and down, a disgusted look on her face.

"If anything_ you're_ the one that needs help…" She replied in a judging tone. Completely offended, Sonic twirled his ears forward and crossed his arms. "_Excuse me?_"

"It's nothing personal, you just aren't what I expected a _krenaht _to go after…not that you would know what that is. One thing is for sure though- you need some help and fast." Turning her back to him, she began to walk slowly away before Sonic grabbed her by the arm.

"Hang on," He said as his curiosity grew. "First you insult me and then you leave me hanging with stuff like that? Not exactly a good way to warn someone they need help if they don't know where to go to get it."

Smirking at him, the cheetah moved toward him to where her body was almost touching his. He felt a tingly sensation in his stomach and he began to feel light-headed.

"You want to know who can help you?" She whispered huskily in his ear, a shiver going down his spine. Feeling his cheeks flush, Sonic nodded his head slightly.

"Then follow me…" Pulling away quickly from him, the cheetah started off toward a wooded area of the park, her hips swaying the entire time. Coming out of the haze, Sonic took off after the red girl, still not noticing staring eyes.

Once at the very edge of the wood, the girl disappeared inside a maze of trees and bushes, making sure her cobalt companion was following. Finally reaching a spot well away from curious eyes or ears, the girl stopped abruptly. It was a small clearing, just large enough for the two of them to sit comfortably together if they wanted to.

"Well?" Sonic asked impatiently as he pulled a cobweb off of his arm. Smirking, the girl reached into one of the pockets of her jeans and pulled out a small blue orb no larger than that of a marble.

"I will tell you what you need to know- but only that. No more, no less. Now," Placing the orb on the ground in between them, the girl took off her necklace and dangled it over as she stood up again. "You must swear that this meeting will remain absolutely concealed between the two of us, yes?"

Nodding his head, Sonic said in a very monotone voice, "Yeah, sure. I swear it." Frowning, the girl sighed but continued…whatever it was she was doing.

Taking Sonic's hand, she began to swirl the necklace in small circles over the orb. Sonic began to feel lightheaded again, and was beginning to worry as a blue-green aura began to surround them.

Just as he was about to pull away, a flash of light enclosed them and they disappeared.

Shutting his eyes as he felt a powerful wind swirling around them, Sonic flattened his ears back and loosened his grip on the girl's hand. "Don't let go!" She shouted at him through the torrent of wind, clenching her hand tighter around his. "We're almost there."

Then pulling the pendent into her spare hand, the wind stopped abruptly.

Slowly opening his eyes, Sonic looked around him in shock. The sky was dark except for a string of stars and the bright light of the moon The overwhelming scent of the saltwater filled his nostrils and the humid tropical air dampened his fur. They were on a beach.

"What the-!" Sonic's eyes stopped on a girl in the water, topless aside from long red hair that barely covered her bust. Averting his eyes, Sonic felt his cheeks heat up and looked around for the cheetah.

"My God! You mortals are all alike, I'm over here!" The cheetah's voice rang out from the girl. Shocked and slightly frightened, Sonic flattened his ears back and kept his eyes averted as the girl swam toward the beach.

"You are really strange, most men can't help but stare at me! Then again, I'm not trying to seduce you at the moment... No matter, let's get on to business." A loud splash came from the water and a bright glare of light shined out of Sonic's peripheral vision.

"Don't be so bashful- nothing is showing. Now just look at me, I prefer eye contact when I'm talking to people."

Gingerly turning his head, Sonic couldn't help but stare at the girl now. A fin was on both elbows and a magnificent golden tail was where her legs and lower body should be. She was a mermaid.

Giggling at his expression, the mermaid splashed Sonic a bit to get him out of his frozen state. "Close your mouth- you'll catch flying fish that way."

Doing as he was told, Sonic planted himself on a nearby rock as the mermaid settled down on the beach, scales gleaming in the moonlight. "Now," She began again, fiddling with a strand of her hair. "You need help of course, but from whom? Let me see…oh! I know just the _loboko _to do it! She'll be a challenge to get, but she'll do well. Now here's what you-"

"Hang on a sec.!" Sonic interrupted, his ear twitching in irritation at the mermaids fortune-cookie-type speech. "What the hell is after me and my friends first? And second; what the fuck is a _"loboko" _and _"krenaht"_?"

Annoyed at his improper language, the mermaid set her jaw but obliged to answer his petty questions. "What is after you and your friends is a _krenaht_, your Hunter will tell you all that you need to know about that."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It is not my place. I am merely just a prophet. But you don't need to worry about any prophecy at the moment. Now, a _loboko_ is one of the more powerful demons in our world. They are experts in transfiguration, and the one I had most particularly in mind is a female by the name of Kyra Blankley. She will be, if she can be persuaded, your protector and guide. This is where you will receive your help." She paused to let it sink in for the mortal on the rock in front of her.

Finally, Sonic got the nerve to ask. "What happens if she isn't persuaded?" Arching an eyebrow, she looked quizzically at him. "What do you_ think_ will happen?"

Immediately Sonic thought of what had happened to Amy. How she looked in the hospital, what her now destroyed house looked like. Everything revolving around what happened that night.

"That was a dumb question…" Sonic muttered, his ears and tail flicking about quickly as mosquitoes flew about him.

"Hmm, do you suppose?"

"I don't need your sarcasm."

"Get used to it. Kyra is worse than me when it comes to snarky attitude and also bitchy-ness. Oh! That was a good pun…"

"What pun?"

"You'll understand once you meet her."

The mermaid sat up after stating this and began to clumsily make her way back into the water, much like a beached fish. Noticing that she was leaving him stranded on this beach god-knows-where, Sonic jumped after her. "Wait! You aren't just gonna leave me here are you? I don't even know how to get back or find "Kyra"!"

Recalling that too, she turned back around to face him. "Don't worry about getting back, that will happen on it's own. As for Kyra, you'll run into her soon. Just look for a girl wearing a pendant with a spiral in it. She'll know you're coming. And just in case, take the journal your ebony friend found- it may help in persuasion. If there's anything else you need, just come to the library. Ask for Aurora. I'll be waiting."

Nodding his head, Sonic watched as Aurora dove into the depths of the ocean and braced himself as the blue-green aura began to form around him again.


	7. Chapter 7

"I have no clue how you talked me into this…" Shadow grumbled as he walked lazily down the sidewalk with his cobalt and yellow colleagues, the heavy leather book tucked inside a brown leather mail-bag.

It had been two days since Sonic's encounter with Aurora, and in that time Tails, Shadow and him had taken long walks and kept an eye out for this "Kyra". So far they hadn't seen anyone with a spiral in a necklace, nor had anyone approached him or them and said that they were Kyra. Tails was still hopeful, but didn't really believe anything that Sonic had told them. Shadow on the other hand was getting irritated with all this nonsense and was about to give Sonic a good punch if he said they were going out again. In all, they were getting quite exasperated with the cobalt speedster.

"Simple" Sonic began in reply. "I woke you up at noon two days ago and then annoyed you half-to-death until you agreed to come with me and Tails." A snigger came from the said fox, desperately trying to hide it from the ebony hedgehog beside him, whom was glaring at Sonic (like that's new).

"It was a rhetorical question." He growled, getting even more irritated at Sonic. "So? It was still a question." Rolling his eyes, Shadow adjusted the hard strap on the bag, trying to ignore Sonic's attitude at the moment.

A small rumble sounded from Tails's stomach. Looking over at him, the two older males raised brows quizzically at him. "You getting hungry, buddy?"

Nodding his head, Tails pulled out a twenty dollar bill from the upper side of his right glove. "Yeah, are you guys? I can pay for two of us if we go to a restaurant." Shrugging his shoulders, Sonic glanced over at the ebony hedgehog beside him. "Is that alright with you, Shads?"

"Whatever. I'm in the mood for a cup of coffee or something anyway." Nodding, Sonic pondered where they could go. "What about the Sunrise Café? They've always had decent food." He suggested.

"Sure."

"Sounds great, Sonic!"

"Alright then, let's go." Sonic said as the trio started across the street. Walking through the doors of the quaint coffee shop, Sonic, Shadow and Tails sauntered up to the counter. A purple and black streaked badger was on the other side of the counter, blue framed glassed resting on the tip of his muzzle. "Welcome to the Sunrise Café, what can I get you ?" He asked in an deep, raspy voice.

"I'll take a chocolate mocha, pal." Sonic nonchalantly said as he placed the money on the counter as the badger fixed his drink. Muttering a 'thanks', Sonic padded over to the small door at the entrance of the shop. Waiting next to the door as the others ordered their food, Sonic found himself gazing out the window at the street.

A maroon mustang GT pulled over to the other side of the road, attracting attention from some nearby people. Sonic's ears perked up at the sight of the convertible, gaining interest in the machine. The driver stepped out of the car, blocked from Sonic's view due to a line of cars meandering down the trafficked street.

Sonic felt a warm breathing on the back of his neck. Turning to see who was behind him, he was met by the face of a gawking Tails, a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a chocolate-sprinkled doughnut in the other. "Woah! That's a '65! I've never seen one in person. Whoever owns it sure is a lucky guy!" A smile formed across Sonic's muzzle as he nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure about the model (though he didn't doubt Tails's confirmation), but it was a nice car.

The jingle of the small bell on the door caught both of their attention as another customer came in. Now it was Sonic's turn to gawk, well, raise an eyebrow in surprise. The person was the driver of the mustang, the ironic thing was that it was an 18 year old human girl- the same one that was at the bar the night he was jumped by the gang.

Her look reminded him of Joan Jett, only blonde. She was wearing a black leather jacket this time, a charcoal tank top, black leather pants, and black leather boots. Her hair looked a bit curlier than the last time he saw her, but she wore the sunglasses over her eyes and the bronze necklace with…a spiral in the middle of it.

Gawking, literally this time, Sonic stared in utter shock as she ordered a coffee. Glancing over at him, she spread her red lips in a small, amused smile, making sure he saw her. 'Damn! I should've known! Gah, oh well. Now we just have to persuade her to help us.' Sonic thought as he closed his mouth, Shadow had walked over to them with a black coffee in a hand.

"Shadow, it's-"

"Yeah, I noticed." He interrupted as he took a sip of his coffee. The two paid attention to Kyra as she started out the door, pausing and glancing behind her at them, eyebrow raised as she peered over her glasses at them expectantly.

"C'mon Tails, we gotta go." Sonic said as Shadow and him started out the door after Kyra. She was waiting patiently by her car, letting them get closer before ducking into a dark, deserted alley.

Turning into the alley they found her by the fire escape, leaning carelessly against the stairs leading up to the roof. She was looking at them with the same expectant stare, eyes hidden behind the dark glasses. They stood there staring at each other like two outlaws in a western town in a face-off. Finally she nodded at Sonic, then the roof before starting up the ladder. She moved quickly and silently, and Sonic started off toward her before Shadow caught him by the shoulder.

"Don't forget the book- unless you made me bring it for no reason." Smiling, Sonic took the back over his shoulder before starting up the fire escape.

Reaching the top, Sonic found Kyra on the other side of the building, peering over the edge into the street below. She looked over at him, glasses on the edge of her nose and a mischievous smile spread across her face. Then Sonic noticed another thing about her- she had fangs. Long, sharp fangs that gleamed in the sunlight. Somehow that along with those mystic eyes made a shiver run down his spine.

Finally, "Well, it certainly took you and your party long enough to find me. I was getting concerned that my possible client had been killed." Sonic wearily eyed the girl as a dangerous vibe seemed to come off of her. "Sorry to worry you. You weren't exactly easy to find, Kyra."

A frown spread across her face and her eyes narrowed. "Don't get your hopes up. I said you were a _possible_ client. Not _a_ client. Besides I highly doubt you even know what your dealing with, do you?" Sonic averted his eyes and let out a short chuckle. "Ironic that you say that. I've been hearing a lot about that lately."

"I bet you have. That bloody fish you met two days ago could certainly write for fortune cookie factories if she wanted to." Sonic laughed at the joke. "You can say that again!"

Kyra smiled at his enthusiasm. "Your enthusiasm amuses me." She said. Sonic smiled. "Yeah well-"

"But you're stupid." He stopped smiling and looked back over at her, frowns planted on both their faces. "Excuse me?"

"This isn't a game. This is a choice- a deadly one." She said plainly as she slowly began to walk over to him, her boots making a faint _thud_ on the concrete roof. "How so? And don't say because someone's out to get me and my pals." Sonic asked.

Kyra looked over the horizon, toward the other side of the city. Her face had a grave expression on it as she gazed at the afternoon sun. She hesitated, then sighed. "So you want me to help you, yes?"

Sonic nodded, replying with a, "Yeah."

Her eyes stayed on the horizon. "Very well, but first you and I must make a little agreement." She strutted over to him, electric blue eyes starting at him intently. "You and your little party must do everything I say, when I say to do it. No questions asked. Understood?"

Sonic hesitated. This could be used against both him and the team, possibly resulting in bad things. He weighed the options; agree and possibly be betrayed, or…

"On one condition," Sonic undid the bag and pulled out the book. "You do what _I_ say and we'll both compromise." Fury filled Kyra's face, making her cheeks red.

"Where did you get that…" She growled. Sonic's eyes flashed once he realized why the book was in handy.

"Oh nowhere. Just from a friend. You know, that mermaid I met the other day sure did have some good advise, I guess you and her know each other. Am I right?" He tossed the book up and down, teasing the infuriated girl.

"That damned twat, Aurora! I ought to rip her bloody head off for this! This is…this is…MUTINY!" Kyra exclaimed in rage, her face redder than Knuckles. Running a hand through her hair and then wrapping around her neck she sighed before reached out toward him. "J-Just give me the journal, mate…"

Sonic shook his head, a grin on his face. "Not 'til you agree to the arrangement. After all, I may be your client, so therefore if you agree then I'm technically your boss."

Kyra raised her lips in a growl, her fangs glistening in the bright sun. "You've no clue at all what's at stake here, do you?" She pointed angrily at the horizon in the direction where the hospital was located. "You know your lass in that hospital? Yeah, she's going to _die _in barely over a week's time if the bastard that's hunting you lot isn't killed before the sun sets on the last eve!"

Sonic's ears flattened back. "W-what?" He stuttered, fear and worry replacing his cocky attitude only moments before.

"You heard me!" Kyra snapped. "So if you think your trained and man enough for the task of killing him- a_ demon of death_, then go on and try! Be my guest! I don't _have_ to help you! You lot can die right now for all I care! Besides," She shoved her face in his, eyes narrowed and fangs bared, like a crazed animal.

"What's a mortal's life to me- someone who's been alive for overtwo hundred _years_? Tell me that and I'll help you 'till the day my soul finally goes to hell. You answer that, and all your troubles will be gone before the end of the ten days your little girlfriend has left."

Sonic remained silent, taken aback by all that had just been spouted at him. How could he answer that question? He didn't even know any of this just ten minutes ago, and look where his cockiness had gotten him.

Sonic averted his eyes and bowed his head. Kyra sneered. "Huh. That's what I thought." She then backed away from Sonic, a frown on her face. They both remained silent until Kyra sighed, then gave a small smile.

"So, where should we begin?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sliding down the smooth metal ladder into the alleyway, Sonic soon came down after Kyra reached the bottom of the fire escape. Shadow was still there, ears perked attentively and eyes narrowed, watching the blonde human. Kyra had a modest smile on her face as she pulled out the keys to her mustang- which Tails was standing by and examining intently- before taking the book from Sonic as he held it out toward her.

"Sonic," Shadow said as he noticed this. "Why are you giving her the journal?" Sonic opened his mouth but was cut off by Kyra. "Look, mate, I know you think this journal belongs to you but the thing is it doesn't." She tucked it under her arm as she started toward him. "You don't know what it says or how to use the information in it. So you have no purpose of holding it."

Shadow flicked an ear in annoyance. "Yes, but we-"

"Mate," Kyra stared at him intently. "Trust me. You don't know what you're doing with it." Shadow glared at her as she strutted over to her car, flicking Tails on the ear before telling him to put the hood down. Opening the door, she slipped the book inside a compartment and put her coffee inside the cup holder.

"This is a really nice model. How long have you had it?" Tails asked, now peering inside the car in awe. She pursed her lips in thought before closing the driver side door. "Err…I'd say about forty-five years."

Tails laughed. "Good joke! But seriously, how long have you had it?" Kyra peered over her sunglasses and raised a brow. Tails's smile faded and his ears flattened back nervously.

"But…that would mean you've had it since the year it came out." Kyra smiled and nodded. Tails backed away from the car, staring at her fearfully. Kyra frowned at this, Sonic and Shadow began approaching the car.

"Don't be discouraged- I'll explain later." Kyra said reassuringly to the young fox. Tails nodded wearily, still not completely convinced.

"Well," Sonic sighed. "Now that we've arrived to an agreement, what's next?" Kyra looked over at him, then at Shadow, his arms crossed as usual.

"First off," She began. "We need a game plan. We-" Her eyes widened in fear. Her gaze followed behind Shadow, then to the right a little. She then pushed the nearby Tails back violently, toward the car door. "Get in the car…"

"Huh? Ky-" Sonic started. "I said get in the damned car!" Tails (being scared of her) obediently got in, while Sonic and Shadow stayed out. Shadow raised a brow.

"Why? You-" Kyra tackled him to the ground seconds before a flash of bright red struck him. Screams erupted from nearby pedestrians as it hit the side of a building, making a trash can set fire and the glass on a window shatter.

Getting off the ebony hedgehog, Kyra thrust open the car door and threw him inside. "Wait here!" She demanded before going after a fight-ready Sonic.

Grabbing Sonic by the arm and pulling him out of the way three oncoming red flashes, she gritted her teeth as one almost grazed her shoulder, the heat so intense it made balls of sweat roll down her forehead. "Hey! What are-oof!" Sonic had the breath knocked out of him as he hit the passenger's seat hard.

Swinging open the driver side door, Kyra threw herself in before starting the ignition. The engine roared to life and the loud squeak of fast-moving rubber on asphalt sprang up as she slammed on the gas. Another round of red flashes shot past them as she pulled away, grazing the paint on the car.

A chorus of worried sounds erupted from Tails and Sonic (along with a startled moan from Shadow) as Kyra skillfully dodged cars in traffic and balls of red flashes. "H-Hey! Slow down we're gonna crash!" Tails cried in fear.

"Just hang on! It's going to take more than this to get rid of those _shenkaii_!" Kyra said as she turned quickly into an alley just wide enough for the car. Tails cried out loudly as she turned viciously back onto traffic, barely avoiding a Coca-Cola delivery truck.

"Shen what?" Sonic asked, a death grip on the seat. "I'll explain later!" Kyra roared. "Right now we've gotta-HOLY-!" The car flipped uncontrollably into the air as a large bulky dark brown and neon green object catapulted into it.

The three passengers all screamed as the car flipped one…two…three…four…five times before landing on all of it's wheels. Jolting from the impact, the car leaped forward once more as Kyra hammered the gas pedal.

Rocketing through more traffic, Kyra gritted her teeth, eyes constantly glancing to the rear-view mirrors. "Hey!" Shadow barked, his fangs showing and quills standing on end. "Slow down and let me outta here! We're gonna hit a building or something!"

"Believe me, that's the least of your worries at the moment!" Kyra barked back before glancing to the mirror again. Sonic growled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I second that! What the hell is coming after us anyway?"

A brown bulk rammed the car in the front, sending it flipping backwards. Glass shattered everywhere and the loud screech of metal on asphalt was deafening. The car was now upside down and was a mess.

Kyra growled, a long slice was on her forehead and her jacket had bits of glass on it. Her sunglasses were smashed and coffee was spilled everywhere. Sonic touched his own hand to his head, which stung from the shattered glass hitting it. His glove came back bloodied on the tips of the fingers.

Kyra then crawled out of the car and around to the side Sonic and Tails were seated on. "You guys alright?" Tails looked over at her, shell shocked from what had just happened, but nodded yes.

"Yeah, just a few cuts on my cheek and forehead." Sonic grumbled as she helped him and Tails out of the car. She then glanced nervously around the wreckage before ducking back behind it. "Shit…" She said under her breathe as she turned back.

Sonic shook his head and growled at her, ears flattened back. "What the hell was all that about?" He shrieked in rage. "You could've killed us back-" Kyra clamped her hand over his mouth and hissed at him in a shushed voice, "Shut up! If you don't stop blabbering then we _will _be dead! _Eaten_ to be more accurate! Just calm down and don't talk."

Sonic shoved her hand away, still infuriated. Kyra looked behind the car again, this time she shot back immediately. Heavy balls of sweat mixed with blood as she sighed deeply, her eyes closed. Opening them again, she tore off her jacket, and threw it to the side. Scars covered her arms, which were well built and tan. She crawled into the broken window Tails was sitting by and began consulting Shadow.

Shadow was cursing under his breath when Kyra got to him. She helped him out quickly before looking behind the car again. She swore under her breath, then sighed again.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Shadow whisper-yelled at her, fangs showing and a small trickle of blood flowing out of his mouth and just below his right ear. Kyra ignored the question and pulled out the book from the bag. She then took her jacket and wrapped it around the book and shoved it into Shadow's hands.

"Look," She whispered, her eyes focused behind her. "We have to make a run for it. Where's the closest place you guys know we can go? He can't follow us into a house or apartment."

Sonic eyed her untrusting, but complied. "Shadow's place- it's only three miles away from here."

Kyra nodded. "Alright, you lot need to make it there and fast. Once you're inside they can't follow you in just-"

"Hang on, what exactly are-" Tails began only to be cut off by the car suddenly being swatted away, skidding and flipping like a rag doll on the asphalt. Sonic barely had time to look or get up before Kyra had shoved him out of the way of a…hoof?

The three members of the Sonic team's eyes widened at the thing before them. Before them was a giant silhouette of something that Sonic had only ever heard of.

A minotaur.

The beast roared, it's huge beige horns shimmering in the sunlight. Kyra gritted her teeth in rage. "Augh! Why don't you people ever DIE?" She hollered. Another roar-strangely sounding like a demonic laugh-was her reply.

She then looked over at the trio, black smoke rising from the ground behind the minotaur. "RUN GOD DAMMIT! RUN!" She screamed into their frozen faces, fangs bared and eyes glowing.

Tails immediately obliged, screaming like a girl as he flew to the top of a nearby building. He was terrified, but he wasn't going to abandon Sonic or Shadow. Though he knew the ebony male could handle himself, he wasn't completely sure.

Sonic lifted himself up and raised a brow, a cocky-ish smile on his face. After all, what's so terrifying 'bout a giant cow?

Shadow had a different point of view. He gritted his teeth and was a bit scared, but still stood tall and made a fighting pose. There was more to this…thing, than what Sonic was taking it for. This human-bull was a killer- a _cannibal._ If it got down to a fight, which it would, they had to be careful.

The beast roared again, huffing and puffing, it's large hooves pawing at the ground eagerly. Then, without warning, in the spot where Kyra was standing was now a large white wolf lunging toward the minotaur.


	9. Chapter 9

Blood erupted from the minotaur's shoulder as the wolf's teeth sank into it's furry flesh. Knocking the wolf aside, the minotaur roared at it. The wolf grunted as it hit the asphalt and snarled, blood dripping from fur on it's chest. Sonic and Shadow stared wide eyed in shock, before snapping out of it. Shadow then noticed the black smoke behind the battling duo.

"That can't be good…" Sonic followed his black companion's gaze before frowning at the sight. "So what? It's just smoke. Besides, where's Kyra?" The wolf leapt nimbly over the minotaur as the bull-human charged at it. The wolf glanced over at the two hedgehogs before turning it's head toward them, still snarling.

Shadow and Sonic got into fighting positions as the bull-human started to charge back at them, it's horns lowered, ready to strike it's targets. "I don't think that's the least of our worries at the moment." Shadow said as he pulled out his emerald, ready to do chaos control if necessary.

Sonic had a cocky grin across his muzzle. 'Nothin' like a good challenge…' he thought.

In a blur the blue hedgehog was racing quickly around the minotaur in continuous circles. One of Tails's ramblings had a purpose for this and it rang out clearly in his mind;

'"If you ever hit a certain speed whilst running around a person or creature, all the oxygen in the area you're running around would pretty much vanish. Thereby suffocating that being in the middle. So Sonic if you blah-blah-blah…"'

The beast lifted up it's head and just stared at the blue ring around it, it's brown eyes watching patiently. The wolf was also staring at the blue ringlet around the minotaur, and cocked it's head curiously. Its chops formed into a sort of amused smile.

_Do you honestly expect __**that**__ to stop a minotaur?_

Sonic heard a voice, oddly feminine, say in his head and he shook his head to clear it. 'Geez, I must be imagining things…'

_Oh really? Come now, stop this idiotic performance. It's amusing me far too much! _

The minotaur then struck out at the blue ring circling it, knocking Sonic off his path for a moment. The nimble hedgehog dodged the attack easily and skidded to a stop by a nearby tree. He had a cocky grin on his face and he swatted his hand in front of his nose. "Whew! I'd expect a bunch of pigs covered in their own feces to smell better than that!"

The minotaur charged, infuriated. Sonic nimbly avoided the sharp horns and sent a hard punch to its jaw, snapping its head back.

_Huh…I suppose you aren't too weak after all. But, you still ought to get going._

The wolf then lunged back at the minotaur and began moving quickly about it, snipping at it's hide and dodging counter-attacks. The minotaur bellowed in frustration. The wolf continued snarling at it before lunging again, nabbing the minotaur just next to its neck.

"Guys!" Sonic looked over to where Tails was at. He looked scared and was pointing to the smoke. "We've got company!"

Sonic and Shadows eyes widened. Where the smoke had been was a cloaked figure wielding a long sword, a black leather scabbard hanging at the figure's side. A pair of glowing yellow eyes glared out from under the hood, and Sonic could make out a maleficent grin.

"New plan- to Shadow's house!" Sonic then took off down the stretch of road, Tails and the said hedgehog following.

A streak of the red flames grazed just where they had been a few moments before. "Shit! Not these things again!" Shadow growled, the book tucked tightly under his arm.

"We're almost there!" Tails confirmed, dodging a red flame.

"Be careful up there, buddy!" Sonic shouted, dodging one himself.

Glancing back, he saw a dark shadow of smoke following them, and fast. He cursed under his breath then had an idea.

"Guys! Separate! That thing won't be able to follow all of us- we'll meet up at Shadow's in five minutes. 'K?" Shadow and Tails nodded and went off in different directions, Shadow to the right, Tails to the left.

Sonic looked behind him. The cloaked figure was in pursuit and was still firing the strange orbs. Sonic ducked under three before leaping into a narrow alleyway, papers flitting about as he raced through.

Another ball smashed into the side of a building, a nearby dumpster ignited in a torrent of flame and sparks shot across the alley. As Sonic neared the end of the alley, a dark neon-green blur appeared in front of him, then took on the shape like that of the other hooded creature. This one's hood was neon green and a battle-axe was in its hand.

Sonic gritted his teeth and ran around the creature, which hissed before casting its axe at him. The axe had a bright purple aura around it and the handle looked to be made of mahogany.

He dodged it easily, but for some reason felt a sharp twinge of pain where the aura grazed him.

Immediately he began to feel dizzy and swayed as he continued running.

As he turned a few more corners, dodging balls of red flame, he finally saw Shadow's house. Lunging toward the door, he pulled it open and hurriedly got in.

Another red torrent of flames raced at the open door, but instead of going through, they bounced back…

"What the…?" Sonic said in surprise. The creature outside hissed in frustration before disappearing in a puff of dark smoke.

Sonic stared at the spot in utter shock. This whole thing was getting weirder and weirder by the second…

He then saw Tails and Shadow, then another torrent of flames. Shadow in turn used chaos spear as the other smoking-hooded-thingy-o-doom came around a bundle of trees.

One struck it and it slammed hard against a tree, a loud _crack_ came from it and it fell to the ground. It growled angrily once Shadow and Tails got to the house.

_You'll pay for this…_

The voice, this time rough and masculine sounded in Sonic's head before the creature vanished.

Tails was panting and a small line of blood flowed down from a cut next to his right ear. "Holy…" He said, staring at the spot where the creature had been only seconds before. Shadow was also staring, completely stunned by what had just happened.

A flicker of movement caught Shadow's eye and he looked toward the tree line. The wolf came padding out from behind the trees, its tail wagging.

Tails's ears revolved back at the sight of the wolf, which stared at him, tongue lolling out goofily as it panted.

"Oh, it's just you…" Sonic said as he relaxed. The wolf looked toward him and cocked its head, still panting.

The feminine voice once again sounded in his head.

_Well…how are you?_

Sonic stared at the wolf, which was now approaching the house. The wolf rolled its eyes and continued toward the house.

_Uhg…I need me a glass of scotch or something'…_

Then all three of their eyes widened as the wolf went up the stairs, walked into the kitchen…and changed into Kyra.


	10. Chapter 10

"What? Never seen a girl before?" Kyra said as she pulled out a bottle of liquor. She plopped down on the couch and took a large swig from the bottle. Shadow twitched in irritation at her vulgarity.

"No, but I have seen inconsiderate, vulgar, and snarky people!" He growled at her. Kyra raised a brow and grinned as she took another gulp from the bottle. She then propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Better?" Kyra asked, her eyes narrowed, daring him. Shadow growled, Tails was still staring at her in shock, but then stuttered, breaking the silence.

"Y-y-you're a werewolf!"

"Really? I never would've guessed." Kyra said sarcastically between sips of liquor. Her charcoal tank top was a dark maroon, almost black color near her breasts and her teeth held a red hue. Sonic shuddered at the sight.

She noticed and looked his way. Her eyes seemed to burn holes into him and the vague scent of blood made her even more disdainful.

"Rule one around people like me: never let me sense your fear. It may just be your downfall." She said as she took another gulp from the bottle.

Sonic stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Look, you hired me. I'm supposed to "help" you, yes? Yes. I just helped you by informing you on something that's best for you to do around people like myself. Deal with it." Kyra said. She looked over to Shadow and held out a hand.

"Now, you all are wondering what the hell is going on here. I shall explain. The book, please?"

Shadow handed her the book, glaring at her all the same. She set the bottle down and set her feet on the floor. Her eyes skimmed over the cover and the pages.

Tails looked over her shoulder curiously. "What are you look-"

"Oh, bollocks! This is written in the old text…" Kyra sighed. "I knew I should've paid Mum's lessons some attention when she actually was teaching me something useful…oh well." She shrugged, closing the book.

"So what? You can't read it?" Sonic inquired.

"Oh, I can read it. It's just a pain in the ass to do so. I'm dyslexic, so it's harder for me." She said, taking a gulp of liquor.

Shadow glared at her. "Well, if you can read why don't you tell us?"

Kyra glared back at him. "I am going to tell you if you'd at least let me get to it. After all, I just had to kill a bloody minotaur, a _shenkaii, _and also got nailed in the chest by a minotaur hoof. Do you realize how much that_ hurts?_ No, you don't. You aren't female. So stop being a complete ass and let me get to it. Alright?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Just tell us about what the hell is going on."

Kyra rolled her eyes, but obliged. "First of all, I am well aware of who you all are. Shadow and Sonic Hedgehog and Miles Prower."

"Err…I prefer Tails." Tails said, still a bit unnerved about the whole werewolf thing. Kyra nodded.

"Note taken. Now, allow me introduce myself formally to you. My name's Kyra Blankley, as you are aware of, and yes I am a "werewolf". More commonly referred to as a _loboko- _by my kind at least. What is after you is this," She turned the book to a page with an ink sketch of an odd looking thing. "A _krenaht- _a demon of death."

It had a set of spiral horns protruding from its head and the skin was scaly. It had ears like that of a deer, but the face of a human and its nose was flat-ish. A ridge of horns went up from the bridge of its nose to its forehead and its eyes were slit like that of a cat's.

"Aurora must have hinted about this, right?" She directed the question to Sonic. He nodded.

"Are all _loboko_ werewolves?" Tails asked as he looked at the picture. Kyra shook her head.

"No. Others of my kind have abilities to take the form of other animals. You mortals are just more aware of my specific race."

Shadow stared at the sketch before asking, "So what? Is it like the Devil or something?" Kyra eyed him with a confused expression.

"The what?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You know…The Devil." He said simply. She cocked her head to the side.

"I have no clue what you're referring to. Most of my race aren't very big on mortal religion, let alone religion at all." She held up her hands in defense toward all of them. "I'm not offending any of you, am I?" Shadow shook his head, Tails and Sonic replied with "no".

"It's just surprising, you not knowing about those things. It's rather uncommon." Shadow reassured her. Kyra sighed in relief.

"Good. I was hoping that you weren't like my last client- the son of a priest. He tried the silver bullet thing and holy water…That boy was bloody mad!" She shook her head before taking another swig of the liquor.

Sonic raised a brow. "Those things don't work on you?"

Kyra let out a bark of laughter. "Ha! Are you kidding me? I could drink twenty buckets of "holy" water and be fine! As for silver, in my days as a child, we used_ silver_ware. My entire family would've been dead before supper if silver worked!"

Tails laughed. "That makes sense, though you still haven't fully explained everything."

"Perhaps if you would stop bombarding me with questions I'd be able to get to it." She said with a smirk.

Tails grinned nervously. "Eheh…sorry about that." Kyra held up a hand. "It's alright. I'm used to it. Anyway, the hooded creatures that were chasing you lot? Those are _shenkaii_- bounty hunters of sorts, much like myself, only they are regarded as minions to powerful demons. Those seemed to be under the control of the _krenaht. _They can summon other creatures- like the minotaur."

Sonic let this sink in. 'Looks like there's more to this whole thing than what I'm aware of…' He thought to himself.

"Okay," Shadow began, arms folded across his chest. "But what does this "_krenaht_" want exactly?"

Kyra pursed her lips, thinking. She shrugged. "I don't know yet. To find that out I- _we_ will have to contact a few colleagues of mine." She stood from the couch and stretched.

Sonic raised a brow quizzically. "Colleagues? Like who?"

Kyra already had her cell phone in her hand and was flipping through contacts. She ignored the question. She then placed the phone up to her ears and waited as it rang.

Sonic was about to ask something else, until…

"Hullo? Yes, may I speak to Scourge Hedgehog, please?"


	11. Chapter 11

"WHAT?" Sonic shrieked, his ears perked up and a scowl across his muzzle. Kyra rolled her eyes, waiting for Scourge to answer. Shadow was also fuming, while Tails was shocked and angry.

"What the hell does any of this have to do with Scour-"

"Scourge! How are ya, lad?" Kyra said happily, ignoring Sonic and Shadow's arguing toward her.

"_Fine, Ky. I'm-"_ Scourge was interrupted by Shadow snatching the phone and cursing him practically at the top of his lungs. Kyra glowered at Shadow as she smacked him on the back of his head before taking the phone back. Shadow was still apparently pissed and Sonic was right up there with him.

"Sorry about that, lad. Apparently my newest clients happen to be bitchy children." Kyra said into the phone, still glaring at Shadow.

Sonic could practically see the toothy smirk Scourge had on his face as he spoke.

"_Ah…Blue, Stripes. Long time no see, eh? It's been pretty boring without someone to use as a punching bag. Certainly not near as fun."_

Sonic was about to curse Scourge out but Kyra sent a warning glance at him. She smirked at Scourge's remark. "Come off it, Scourge. Just be happy I got that beer you wanted. Did you know it's really cheep here in the states? It's bloody fantastic!"

Scourge laughed. _"Yeah, I do know. Matter of fact, we just got a new shipment of scotch, tequila, and of course your favorite…"_

Kyra grinned widely. "Carlsberg! You sly dog, you!"

The trio stared at her, absolutely dumbfounded. Tails cocked his head to the side. "Carlsberg?"

Kyra put her hand over the mouthpiece on the phone. "Danish beer company. Anyway…Scourge, I need a favor."

"_And that would be?"_ Scourge replied, his tone not very enthusiastic.

Kyra scratched behind her neck nervously. "Err…pigmy rattlesnake venom and some mountain dwarves that are good with mechanic work?"

"_PIGMY RATTLESNAKE VENOM? Are you fuckin' crazy?" _Kyra held the phone the farthest she could away from her ear, wincing from the loud volume. Sonic snorted as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Yes, yes, I know it's difficult to get. But please, Scourgey? Just this one more time? " Kyra said into the phone. A few low grumbles and muttering came from the other line.

"_Whatever. But if I get bitten one more time…"_

"Just get Ollie to do it. He's got the equipment and he's good at milkin' snakes." Kyra cracked her knuckles, listening to his reply before taking a swig from the almost-empty bottle of liquor.

"_Okay, fine but- wait…mountain dwarves that are good with mechanic work?….Kyra."_

She gulped. "Yeeees?"

"…_You wrecked your car again, didn't you?"_

Kyra frowned. Sighing she uttered, "Yes…a minotaur smashed it and some _shenkaii_ ruined the paint…bastards…."

Scourge snorted. _"Okay, I'll try an' find someone that'll do it. You still have your '68 Firebird, right?"_

Kyra took another gulp of liquor, finishing it off. "Yeah, but still. That Mustang was _awesome_. Original body, leather seats, engine, _everything!_ That Firebird is nice, but you know I like…well, _liked_, my Mustang. An besides-"

"Can we get past the friendly chit-chat and to the damned point?" Shadow grumbled, arms folded over his chest and a signature scowl across his muzzle. Kyra nodded, holding up her free hand in defense.

"Alright, lad. Calm down. Anyway," She put the phone back up to her ear. "Scourge, I'm gonna need you to have everything ready by six o'clock, Italy time."

"_Okay, Ky. I'll see if I can get 'em. Watch yourself!"_

"Same to you, lad! Cheers!" Kyra exclaimed before hanging up the phone. Tails furrowed his brows. "Italy? Is that where Scourge is?"

Kyra nodded. "Tuscany, to be more precise."

Shadow raised a brow quizzically. "What's in Tuscany?"

Looking over at him, Kyra grinned widely. "Best damn rendezvous point and demon's bar in the world; The Black Buzzard."

Sonic frowned. This was certainly getting a bit strange…

"Okaaaay, but isn't there something else that you have to do?" He asked. Kyra sighed, but nodded.

"Aye. I have to get my Mustang fixed, and also gather a DNA sample from the crime scene."

Tails's ears perked up. "A DNA sample? I can go get it and run it through the data base in my computer! It'll make the process of finding whoever did it easier."

"Well," Kyra said, throwing her jacket on. "What're we waitin' for? To the crime scene, lad! Talley hoe!"

Flinging the door open, she leapt out of the house, changing into a wolf in the process and racing toward Amy's demolished house.


	12. Chapter 12

"Talley hoe? _Scourgey_?" Shadow muttered as the quartet snuck into Amy's house. Kyra shrugged as she began to sniff faded blood splatters in the kitchen.

"I've known him for about four years now. It's just a friendly nickname…thing. Oh look! An éclair!" She exclaimed as she opened the fridge.

Rolling his eyes, Tails took out a plastic bag and cotton swab he got from Shadow's house. Sonic's ears rolled back as he saw the claw marks and blood up close. Though the place was a bit cleaned up, it still gave him the creeps.

Continuing to sniff about, éclair in hand, Kyra frowned. "The scents are mingling a bit- too much mortal and too little demon. Do any of you know where I can find something that would contain her scent? Like an article of clothing?"

Shadow smirked. "Why not sniff Sonic? She's attached to him like any other piece of clothing."

Tails busted out in laughter. "Ha ha! Yeah, isn't that the truth!"

Chuckling, Sonic rubbed the back of his neck modestly. "Heh, yeah. Though I have to admit she's gotten better about it. She only glomps me once a day now!"

Kyra raised a brow. She seemed to be a bit lost in the conversation, but ignored it with a bite of éclair.

"Whatever. Just find something that I…" Shadow glared at her. Kyra rolled her eyes and sighed. "Or _we_, can use to hopefully identify this _krenaht_…"

Looking about, Sonic sighed in frustration. "Like what exactly?"

"A wad of hair, half eaten object, paw prints, think! Use your imagination!" Kyra shouted from the guest's bedroom. Rolling his eyes, Sonic sighed as he looked around the near-destroyed living room.

The inside of Amy's house was painted a chocolate milk sort of color, and the living room was a swirled mix of blue and purple short shag carpeting. The base boards and doors were white, and scattered photos hung slanted out of their usual straight form on the walls. A bashed television set sat in front of where a black couch would have been, possibly taken in as evidence, and where a broken wooden table laid overturned a pile of papers lay scattered over the blue and purple carpet. Kneeling down, Sonic picked up a few and began to shuffle through them.

'Electric bill…water bill…phone bill…another bill…more bills…' Sonic sighed. This thing was going nowhere…

Shuffling through more papers (most being bills) he was about to give up when he removed a few and a small black book was revealed from the mess.

It was about the size of a checkbook, only it was perfectly square. The corners along the spine were rimmed with a gold siding, filling the entire corner aside from the croissant-shaped edge facing the middle. The name 'Claudicus T. Varme' was written in the same gold print in the middle of it.

Furrowing his brows, Sonic opened the book to the first page. The inside of the book was completely blank and all the pages showed no sign that someone had written on them prior.

'Wonder who this guy is…' Sonic thought as he set the book aside.

A loud thud sounded at the other end of the house, followed by an aggravated chorus of cursing from Kyra and Shadow. Picking the book up, Sonic rushed to the end of the hall to see what had happened.

A pile of clothes and miscellaneous objects were scattered around a tangled-up Kyra and Shadow on Amy's bedroom floor. It looked as though the avalanche of stuff had fallen out of Amy's closet.

"GET YOUR BLOODY FOOT OUT OF MY FACE!" Kyra barked, her head sticking out from under the pile of objects.

Shadow growled as he shoved a windbreaker out of his face. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET THE HELL OUT FROM UNDER ME?"

Kyra growled back, trying to get out from under him. "MAYBE IF YOUR FAT AMERICAN ASS LOST SOME DAMNED WEIGHT I COULD GET YOU OUT OF-"

"Oh god, this argument sounds so wrong…" Tails said from down the hall, a hint of a laugh in his tone.

Kyra and Shadow shut up immediately, absolutely embarrassed by the statement once they understood. Rolling her eyes, Kyra finally managed to wriggle out from under the pile…and an equally disgusted and aggravated Shadow.

She sighed in exasperation. "Uhg, teenagers…"

Sonic raised a brow at her, not quite understanding. "Aren't you basically a teenager? You look about nineteen years old."

"Looks can be deceiving. My actual age is two hundred five, however it wasn't until my twenty-first birthday that I stopped aging appearance-wise."

Tails's ears perked up in surprise. "You're two hundred and five years old? Wow, I guess that makes sense about the car…well, and the whole werewolf thing too."

Kyra shrugged, not really caring. "Eh, you'd be surprised at how old some of my kind are." Her eyes then flitted to the book Sonic was holding. "What's that?"

Shadow scoffed as he threw a few more things off of him and got up. "A book."

Kyra glared at him. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome."

Sonic rolled his eyes, ignoring the irritated duo. "It's blank. The only words on it is some guy's name." Holding it out to Kyra, she flipped through all the pages to see before sighing again.

"Alright, might as well keep it just in-"

"I found a few hairs!" Tails called as he rushed down the hall, having to grab hold of the doorframe to keep from sliding down the hall.

Kyra raised a brow as he held up a bag containing dense grey and white fur. She nodded as he opened the bag to show her.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she sniffed it. "Augh, I'd know that stench better than anyone. What attacked your lass was a-"

A torrent of flames burst through the bedroom window, a deafening "boom" following with it as the quartet were forced to the ground by the intense force of the explosion.

Sonic flattened himself as far on the floor as he could as the burst of scorching heat expanded about the small room, only the wooden and metal frame of the bed protecting him from the blast. The strong smell of smoke and singed cloth filled the room and showers of debris covered them.

Kyra was hunched over Tails, her back just far enough away from the flames to keep from being burnt to a crisp. Shadow was on the side of the bed next to Sonic, flat on his stomach and hands over his head.

"Grab hold!" Kyra exclaimed as she tore off her necklace with one hand and held out the other to the other two.

Grabbing hold of her hand and Shadow her wrist, Kyra clenched the now glowing pendant with her other hand as she also grabbed hold of Tails's hand tightly. Perspiration dripping off her nose, she clenched her hands and closed her eyes tightly.

Then, in a flash of blue light, they disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Four loud thuds sounded on the vacant building's roof. Sonic's ear flicked in irritation, he'd landed flat on his face and now his jaw hurt from where it had jutted upward violently. Luckily nothing was broken.

"Uhg, I hate teleportation…" Kyra grumbled as she got up. Shadow and Tails glared at her. "Give us a warning before you do…whatever you did." Shadow growled as he rubbed his head from where it had hit the concrete. Tails nodded, trying to hold his tongue.

"So," Sonic said as he brushed dirt off of his fur. "Where are we?" Kyra leaned over the side of the building, a content smile on her face. "Tuscany. Where else?"

Sonic looked over the building to see twisted streets, old buildings and some tourists and children prancing in the streets playing. The sun was beginning to set.

"What's the time difference between America and Italy?" Sonic asked as he continued to look at the emptying streets.

"About seven hours from Station Square. It was around noon when the explosion went off just now." Tails replied as he adjusted the device for his left ear hearing. A high squeal was coming from it at the moment, and a small knob helped get rid of it.

Kyra nodded in silent agreement. "That'd make it about 5:50 right now. C'mon, we'd best get going."

Shadow growled. "What makes you think that we're going with you God knows where? We just met you and-"

"And I've gotten you out of trouble _twice_**, **which means you owe me double. Let's just count you coming with me to a safer, _shenkaii_-not-allowed bar and inn a half-way in the payment. Now are you coming or not?" She said as she started down the building without a second glance.

Sonic and Tails rolled their eyes and started down after her. "C'mon. Might as well since we're in this far…" Sonic grumbled as a headache began to build from the impact when they'd fallen. Shadow hesitated before following reluctantly.

Once at the bottom of the building, Kyra was already a few yards ahead. Sonic looked around the area they were in, only to find a few windows open and the din of people setting their tables and talking in Italian. Once a lean man poked his head out a window and waved, a friendly "ciao!" following.

Rounding a corner between buildings, they went to the back of a brick alley. The back of the alley was blocked off by a large brick wall, leaving nowhere else to go.

"You sure you know where you're-" Sonic started, only to be surprised by the brick wall moving to the side, revealing a thick wooden door with a silver knocker and handle.

Kyra grinned at their surprised expressions. "Yes, I do," She turned the silver handle and opened the door to reveal a bar. "So don't worry 'bout it."

The floor was a faded, rough, wooden setting with a bar to the left that went on for about twenty feet or so. To the right was a large dance floor, a few round tables were scattered around and an old jukebox rested in the left-hand corner. A flight of stairs were at the end of the bar leading upwards and a few pool tables were in another room along with a poker table.

A small stage was in the front of the bar and the song "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley was playing, a few couples that Sonic assumed were from the fiftiess or before had abandoned their drinks to dance, judging on the dancing style. A rustic chandelier hung over the bar, providing dim light and an eerie, yet welcome feel.

"Oy, Kyra!" Sonic's ears perked up as a red-brown dingo wearing a Hawaiian fishhook necklace and Bermuda shorts poked his head out of the room with the pool tables. His accent was Australian.

She grinned widely. "Hey, Diego! How are ya?" The said dingo shrugged and picked up a pool stick from the rack on the wall. "Not much. Care for a game of 8-ball?"

"Only if you play a game of football with me," She countered as she took off her jacket. Diego rolled his eyes. His ears then perked up as he noticed the trio that had come in with Kyra. "Shadow and Sonic Hedgehog? Miles 'Tails' Prower? What-"

Kyra went over to the bar and ordered a glass of scotch. "Long story." As Diego was about to go out the door, an attractive purple fox with vibrant green eyes rushed past him and threw a hug around Kyra, almost knocking her over. "Ky Ky!" She said in an excited American accent. She was wearing a short black dress with a deep purple hem and a pair of black fingerless gloves with a bracelet adorning a skull pendant hung on her left hand.

Kyra had a wide smile on her face as the fox quickly let go of the hug. "Hullo, Lilac! How are you?" Lilac shrugged. "Same old-same-old. Oh! Hello there!" She said happily as she noticed the others, holding a hand out to Shadow. "I'm Lilac, that idiot there is Diego." She motioned with a hand. Diego rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the introduction, Lilac…"

"No problem!" She called back playfully. Shadow's ear twitched in slight irritation, but he shook her hand anyways.

"Shadow Hedgehog." He said bluntly. Tails waved at her and introduced himself, as did Sonic. "Nice to meet all of you! So, what are you doing here?"

Kyra butt in before Sonic could respond. "Business, Lilac." She said as she started toward the pool room. Lilac nodded. "Perfectly understandable. C'mon! I want you to meet the rest of the gang." She grabbed Shadow's hand and began dragging him toward the pool room.

The inside of the room was a red brick walls with the same wooden floor. An old Coca-Cola machine was off to the side along with some pictures hanging on the walls- one being an autographed picture of The Beatles. Two pool tables were in the room and a poker table was in there as well.

Sonic's ear twitched in irritation as he noticed the familiar shape of Scourge sitting at a table with a two human males and a girl with choppy, dark brown-red hair. She was racking up the red and yellow pool balls on the table.

"…All I'm sayin' is that if you are Sonic Hedgehog's opposite, wouldn't that make one of you gay?" Said an Australian guy wearing a white T-shirt, blue jean pants and a cowboy hat with an eagle feather attached to the band around it. He had dark blonde hair and one eye was brown, the other an aqua-marine.

Sonic felt his cheeks heat up at this, as did Scourge in an offended flush before countering. "No! That's not true! I'm not gay, if anything he's the one that's gay! Geez, Ollie! Where'd…? Just _why?_" The guy named "Ollie" raised a brow, as did Kyra. Diego and the girl also raised brows. Kyra then smirked as she noticed Sonic and Scourge flushing.

"Okay then, Scourge. Who here _didn't_ notice the flowers in the garden were carnations?" Kyra asked aloud. The others all turned to her with wide grins and raised their hands, resulting in Scourge flushing more. "Any fool would notice that," Scourge growled. "That doesn't prove anything!"

Lilac leaned over his shoulder and pouted. "Daww…is wittle Scourgey all mad?"

Tails snickered, trying to hold back a laugh. Scourge's ear twitched as he heard this and in turn both ears flattened back. "….Those bastards are standing right behind me, aren't they?" Ollie and the other male, whom was reading a book and had a pair of glasses on, as well as Diego and the other girl all smirked at him and nodded.

Setting his jaw in irritation, Scourge slowly turned around to see them. Kyra was leaning against the wall, a mocking smirk on her face and arms crossed. "….I sure picked one hell of a day to quit smoking…." He muttered irritably.

Kyra rolled her eyes as some of the other people laughed. "Oh shut up you ninny!" She said playfully as she took a cigarette out of his pack that was laying on the table. Scourge grumbled as he then took out a vile with a clear liquid in it. "Here's your friggin' rattlesnake venom…" Kyra grinned with delight, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. "Fantastic!"

The red-haired girl looked over at Sonic, Shadow, and Tails with curiosity while all of this was going on. Sonic noticed she had light green-yellow eyes that had the same glowing effect as Kyra's.

"Oh yeah," Lilac said as she recalled something. "Umm, this is kind of our little circle of friends," She directed Shadow's attention to the red-haired girl. "That's Alys and the guy reading the book is her mate, Victor- she's from Scotland and he's from Wales. You've already noticed Ollie," Ollie tipped his hat in greeting.

"And you know the rest of us," She chuckled. Shadow smirked at her slightly edgy behavior.

Victor took off his glasses and closed his book before smiling and saying, "So, you are the infamous trio that is having…how do you say now? 'One big cluster-fuck'? And please excuse our grammar, Miles." Alys snorted in laughter and Diego rolled his eyes as he set up his aim.

Tails rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment. "Heh, sure thing, Victor."

Sonic ignored the remark (and Scourge) before glaring at Kyra. "You could say that, but I still don't get why we are in _Italy…_"

Victor and Alys raised brows at Kyra, who laughed nervously. Alys rolled her eyes. "Oh for God's sake, kid! You didn't _tell them?!"_

"She's always been bad at explaining herself, love." Victor muttered in irritation.

"Don't blame me!" Kyra exclaimed before their discussion basically faded into nothing other than blah-blah-blah to Sonic and the others.

Diego was left with an unfinished game, his ears flicking in annoyance. "So, Tails," He said in attempt to strike up conversation. "You ever play eight-ball?"

Tails furrowed his brows in confusion. "Eight-ball?"

"Oh you know- pool. You wanna try?" He asked as he began to rack up the balls again. Tails turned it down reluctantly. "No thanks, Diego. ….But could you show me around?"

Diego looked at Sonic for approval as did Tails. Sonic smirked at Tails before laughing slightly and saying, "Go ahead."

Sonic's ears then perked up slightly as he was about to turn to talk to Shadow, only to find that he was deep in conversation with Lilac and Victor.

'Well hell…' He thought to himself before sighing.

Walking out of the room, he leaned against a wall trying to figure out the song that was now playing, which happened to be 'You Really Got Me' by The Kinks.

He also noticed that almost all the people here were demons, varying from those in books such as Danish trolls to those that he'd never even heard of.

"Excuse me, sir," Sonic's ears flicked toward the childish voice and looked over to see a young male faun with hazel eyes and dark chocolate and white fur extending from a small happy-trail and on his arms before turning into the legs of a deer.

"I was wondering if you saw my sister? She's- oh, never mind!" He exclaimed before prancing off to meet a female about a year or two younger than him. Sonic was staring at where the brother had been moments before.

Okay…fauns. Fauns are real too….

A loud yelp sounded from where he'd just come from. Poking his head in, Sonic furrowed his brows as he noticed Diego and Scourge hanging from the chandelier, Ollie on the table and a large brown and cream wolf crouched in a corner snarling. All the girls were laughing their heads off while Tails and Shadow were behind them staring at something on the floor in fear.

Sonic's ears rolled back and his eyes widened as he noticed what they were all staring at.

In the middle of the floor was a dog-racoon thing that stood about two feet tall on its hind legs and its testicles were about as big as its torso.

"What the hell…?" Sonic started only to be interrupted by a hysterical Kyra.

"It's a- haha! I-It's a t-tan- haha! Tanuki….!"

Diego and Scourge growled at it continuously. "That's not funny, Kyra! Those things can kill you!" Diego barked.

Tails laughed. "Kill you? How?"

"It t-bags you to death!" Diego growled, tails between legs. That shut him up.

Tails's ears rolled back and he stared at it in utter fear, his tails twitching and mouth open slightly in disgust.

Sonic chuckled at Tails's reaction, even though he found it revolting himself. Tonight was going to be fun…

**Authors Note:**

Wow! It's been so long since I posted the last chapter! Please don't kill me…(lol) Anyway, For this chapter we have a character that actually isn't mine or Sega's!

**Lilac **is a character created by my very good friend **Sprinkles-on-cupcakes**, and of course Sonic, Shadow, and Tails all belong to Sega. I hope ya'll had a good laugh (or awkward feeling) at this chapter and I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

The loud squeal of an electric guitar echoed through the whole bar.

It was about nine 'o clock Tuscany time and pretty much the whole place was packed. Victor grumbled as he adjusted the stings on his guitar, Alys looking on with an amused smile.

Sonic, Shadow and Tails had adjusted to the whole idea of a 'demon' bar and were actually enjoying it quite a bit. They'd talked to Victor, Alys, Kyra and the others and had found out that Victor's main instrument was cello, Alys played viola, and Kyra (reluctantly) admitted that she played an instrument as well, though she refused to say what. They eventually (along with half the bar) convinced him to play, which he wasn't too keen about doing.

It also turned out that Ollie was a radioman at an airport in the Northern Territory of Australia. He was training to become a bush pilot, but had to work several jobs to pay for the schooling. He also included that he was raised by his Mom, Aunt, Grandmother, two older sisters, and his cousin Ashley.…which kind of explained why he kept glancing over at one guy at the bar.

Diego was a lifeguard. He didn't feel like explaining how he got the job or anything else, all that was explained by Lilac. Turned out that his Dad was a pilot and died in a crash, leaving his mom to deal with eight kids (three girls and five boys). His mom tried to help him out and it was either gymnastics or figure skating. He chose gymnastics. He also attended a local college in Sydney, but was going to drop out so he could be by the water more.

Victor was a school teacher- primary school. He didn't feel like explaining, but he did say that it was ironic how he was so educated, yet he couldn't balance his checkbook.

Alys also turned out to be a teacher, but it was just a small job. She was an artist and taught people how to make pottery and run a kiln. Victor and her were currently living in Bath, England.

Scourge basically just answered something when the bar tender told him it was eight o'clock. He grumbled that he'd been living in Denmark and had a job at the bar tending to something in the cellar. He'd show them later.

Lilac hadn't left Shadow alone practically all night, so she giggled and said nervously that she was an imp, an ear back and one up as she let out a nervous laugh. She didn't have much to say about herself, but she was explaining everything while Victor got his guitar ready.

"Heh, well an imp is a wood spirit or fairy as you like to say. I'm not too sure how to explain it to you, Sonic, but we're umm…..devious?" She giggled as Sonic sat patiently in front of her. Tails was playing a game of pool with Diego and Shadow was also listening on the conversation.

Sonic nodded. "I noticed that you are a little impish," He said before adding a small grin. She laughed, blushing slightly.

"You got me, red handed! Well…purple handed. But yes. We aren't the most powerful demons, nor are we the most frightening, but if you ever need a hand, just say."

"That's awfully generous of you for just meeting us," Shadow stated, slightly surprised.

Lilac smirked. "Don't get too comfortable, babe. I am a demon after all," She said with a playful wink. He noticed that her eye color changed quite a bit, it flashed a more yellow color before turning back to its toxic green. Shape shifting must be another quality she has.

Sonic's ears swiveled toward Victor, who was talking to three other people- one of which was a human with choppy, dark hair with a streak of electric blue in the bangs, which hung in his eyes. He was wearing a red button-up shirt and black jeans. He also had leather gloves.. The other two were both cats, one a lynx and the other a fishing cat. From what he could tell the lynx spoke with a French-Canadian accent and the fishing cat had a slight Russian or Siberian accent.

"Who're they?" Sonic asked Lilac as he pointed to them with a thumb. Lilac looked up and smiled.

"Oh, that's just Keetan, Aaron, and Valentin. Keetan's the human, American like us. Aaron's the lynx- Canadian. He grew up in Quebec, and the fishing cat is Valentin. He's Russian. They're just bothering Victor about if they can play with him."

"They're all demons?" Sonic said in curiosity. Lilac nodded. "Yes. Valentin and Aaron are vampires, Keetan's a siren."

"What's the difference between a siren and a mermaid?"

"All mermaids are sirens, but not all sirens are mermaids. It just depends on their country of origin. Aurora's a Danish mermaid, but her father was from off the coast of Scotland. You see, most sirens are female, with the male-female ratio being 50:1, meaning that for every 50 females there's just one male. Therefore, most sirens have to seduce mortals into having sex with them, but because it's against Council rules to let a mortal go with the knowledge without putting them under oath, they just drown them afterwards."

Sonic and Shadow's ears rolled back slightly. "Wow….harsh." Shadow added. Lilac chuckled at their reaction. "Don't worry about it. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"What is the Council anyway?" Sonic asked again. "I've been listing in on some conversations and it's come up quite a bit."

Lilac frowned. "The Council is a circle of representatives from the demon world. One representing each race. They make the laws, regulate our food/blood intake, control our involvment in war, perform executions, that sort of thing. The reason why people have been talking about them so much is because Arok and Thain, the lead vampire and head alpha _loboko_ have been engaging in….quarrels. In the past they've always had disagreements, it's just in the nature of vampires and werewolves to fight, but it's gotten so bad that the two races are practically on the brink of war."

Shadow furrowed his brow. "But what's that got to do with other demons?"

"The last time a demon war broke out the human race almost went extinct…you know that as the spread of the bubonic plague or Black Death."

"Humans wouldn't have gone extinct," Tails said from a nearby pool table. "Bubonic plague only effected the whole of Europe, but places like Africa and North and South America weren't effected."

"Yes," Lilac said as she took a sip of her bloody mary, licking her lips afterwards, savoring the taste. "However in a mere five years the curse- or disease as you call it - killed over one third of Europe's population. If the war had lasted another decade or so then all of Europe, Asia, and even some of Africa would have been stripped of mortal life. So, because of the last war, people are on edge about this conflict."

Tails's ears perked up and he looked around curiously. "Hey, where'd Kyra go?"

~~~~~xx~~~~~xx~~~~~

Kyra growled as the large male werewolf approached her. His pelt was a dark, muddled grey-brown color and his golden eyes stared at her as he smirked. She would do.

The growl rose into a snarl as Kyra stood from her submissive pose. _What do you want, Arok?_

The said Council leader snarled spitefully at the lesser female, resulting in Kyra's ears rolling back in unease. _Know your place, Hunter!_

_Forgive me. _Kyra said, even though she still held scorn for him. Arok nodded in approval.

_I have taken notice that you have taken a certain….mortal as client._

_Yes, what of it?_

_I would not continue with this if I were you._

Kyra growled. _Excuse my ignorance, however since when is my occupation any of the Council's business?_

_It isn't. However, do you recall the book you found in the victim's house? The one belonging to a 'Claudicus T. Varme'?_

Kyra nodded.

_Try unscrambling the letters. The name may convince you to go back._

With that Arok left the small inn room, leaving Kyra alone with his advice.


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic awoke in a bed, and he almost reached over to check the time on his alarm clock when he remembered where he was and what had happened the day prior. His ears perked up as he looked around the room. It was obvious that he was still at that demon bar, which kind of irritated him. The room he was in was directly above the bar portion and served as an inn, the only thing is that it had an unlimited amount of rooms. The corridor it was in was enchanted, so nobody knew how long it went for.

The bartender and co-inn keeper had given Sonic and Tails a room. Shadow just stayed in the lower half most of the night before turning into a separate room reluctantly. Victor and the others had played a variety of songs for a few hours before the bar owner closed down for the night.

Sonic was about to get up when down the hall a loud, frustrated screech sounded from a separate room. "GOD DAMMIT LILAC!" In turn an eruption of laughter sounded from surrounding rooms. Tails grumbled as he sat up from an opposing bed.

"What happened?" Tails asked. Sonic shrugged. Peeking out the bedroom door, Sonic couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Scourge was rushing down the corridor in a heated sprint before banging loudly on Lilac's door. Sonic was actually looking at his head and gloves. Scrolled across his forehead in bright pink marker was Lilac's name and in black ink were 'glasses' and a swirly mustache. His gloves had been dyed pink and had rainbows painted on them.

Lilac opened the door, a casual smirk on her face. "Oh, Scourgey. What makes you think _**I**_ did that?"

"YOU SIGNED YOUR FUCKIN' NAME!" He thundered as he gestured to his forehead angrily, rainbows leading the way. Lilac gave an amused little grin. "Oh…why I suppose I did then." She then slammed the door in his face, leaving a cursing and fuming Scourge (the doors are also charmed to where no one can bust them down).

Another loud slam of a door sounded and Sonic turned to see Kyra walking briskly down the corridor. "Where'd you go last night?" He asked as he pulled on his shoes.

A low growl sounded in her throat. She had dark brown cargo pants, a dark grey tank top, and a black, heavy jacket tied sloppily around her waist. She'd pulled her hair into a pony tail and had on hiking boots as well. "_Business._ And pack up your things. You hired me to do a job and I'm starting it_ today._ I'll meet you lot downstairs for breakfast and then back to America with you."

Sonic furrowed his brow and started after her. "Go back? Why? Where exactly-"

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ARSE WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE PERMITTED TO DO!" She barked as she turned to face him swiftly, sharp teeth bared. "_You _hired me to do a job. Yes? Yes. You may _think_ you're coming along, but you sure as _hell_ aren't! This whole thing is _too dangerous_ and the last thing I need is three_ deaths on my record!_"

Sonic's ears rolled back slightly as she stormed down the corridor and then down the flight of stairs leading to the bar below. Shadow's head then poked out from a door down the hall and an exasperated sigh came from Lilac. "She's at it again…" Scourge grumbled. "No shit, Sherlock. Wonder what she's worried about now…"

Sonic looked at them as if they'd grown two heads. "_That_ was worried?" Lilac nodded her head as she handed Scourge a towel to wipe some of the ink off his face. "Yeah. She only acts that way if she's either really pissed or worried. Seeing how she didn't tear your head off, it's worried."

"Man, I wonder what she's like angry…" Tails said as he came out of the room sheepishly. Scourge laughed hysterically. "Hah! You sure have a death wish, kid!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal anyway? Only thing I've seen her do is bark, why do you guys act like she'd actually do anything?"

Lilac pouted, ears back a bit as she patted him on the head. "Oh, sweetie…you don't wanna poke the rabid tiger with a stick, do you?" Scourge chuckled, most of the ink off his face. "Heh, when it's comin' from me that you don't wanna piss her off, you _know_ it's bad."

Tails looked at Sonic, ears back slightly. "You think we should try to persuade her to let us come along? I mean, you said that she said that Amy only had a little over a week to live…"

Staring at the ground, Sonic then remembered that. A little over a week to live and this selfish bitch was supposedly the only person that could help them. He then recalled their agreement and he grinned. "I'll persuade her alright!" Tails was about to ask what he meant but was greeted by a sharp gust of wind and blue blur as Sonic tore down the stairs after Kyra.

She was sitting at the bar, a mixture of vodka, scotch, and tequila in hand. Sauntering up to her, Kyra growled slightly at the sight of the blue menace. "I told you, you ain't comin'."

"Oh, I don't really think it matters," Sonic said, a cocky smirk on his face. Kyra glared at him, the growl growing louder. "After all, we did agree that you'd do what _I _said and we'd both compromise.*" (see chapter seven). She was about to snap at him, the growl getting more like a snarl before she gave it up. What was the point in going back on something they _had_ agreed on?

"…Fine. You can come if you want. But I will _not_ be responsible for you or the others' fate. If you so choose to leave and try to do this on your own, be my guest. I won't stop you. Now," She then motioned upstairs. "Go pack some things. I managed to track where that tuft of fur* came from, and it won't be easy finding the bloke who owns it." (see chapter twelve).

Nodding, Sonic rushed back upstairs and informed Shadow and Tails about what she said they could do. Shadow scoffed. "What makes you think I'm going to be tagging along with that vulgar, old hag?" Tails raised a brow at him. "Seriously? Shadow, I _know_ you like Amy. Probably not more than an aquaitance, but you still like her a little bit. Besides, with your ability to use the powers from the chaos emeralds, it could be to our advantage! Just come along, will-?" A flash of green light interrupted him and his ears rolled back to see that Shadow had teleported out of the bar. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well that's obviously a no…"

Sonic's ears flicked back as heavy footsteps then came up the stairs. Kyra then knocked on the wall as one would a door. "You lot ready?" Sonic looked at Tails, who nodded at him. "Yeah," Sonic confirmed. "We're ready."

Nodding, Kyra once again took off her necklace. "Alright, let's go!" Before Sonic and Tails could say anything she disappeared in the same flash of light. Sonic's brow furrowed and Tails's ears flicked back a little. The flash then reappeared and Kyra sighed in exasperation. "Uhg! Hold on, then…" They each took hold of her arm as she held it out in a very bored manner. Tails looked at her curiously. "Where to now?"

She didn't answer and once more they disappeared in a flash of blue light. This time they landed much more easily and Sonic flinched as the bright light of the Sun shone in his eyes. Kyra smiled warmly as her gaze lead over the tall metal balcony. "Right now the Eiffel Tower. Next stop: the Louvre." She then chuckled at Tails's startled expression at the sudden change in altitude. "Welcome to Paris, boys."


	16. Chapter 16

The quiet hum of the tower's elevator was steadily drowned out by noise as more tourists piled onto it, their quest to get to the top over and done.

"Keep your head low. If we're lucky we won't draw too much attention….if we're lucky." Sonic laughed at Kyra's monotone remark. "Don't worry about it, Ky! I'm a bar tender for goodness sakes, I think I can blend in." Tails's ears perked up as he noticed Kyra put on a pair of dark sunglasses. "Why do you wear sunglasses? It's not even afternoon."

"The iris has a glow-in-the-dark quality to it. My eyes contain the same chemical that causes cat and dog eyes to glow at night, and even in normal light it gives off a small glow. Why?"

"Just wondering. Don't we have to pay to get into the Louvre? I mean, we don't have any money on us…"

"Leave the finances to me. You just keep an eye open for anyone following us."

Shifting a little, they climbed off the elevator. Sonic noticed that even though it was only about ten o'clock, the place was rather busy.

Tourists were taking buses en route to and from the Louvre and newly weds and such stood in cute poses in front of the Eiffel Tower while realatives or strangers took snap shots of them.

"It's about 3.4 kilometers from here to the Louvre, so if we walk at a brisk pace we can be there in…say under and hour or so." Kyra observed as she peered over her sunglasses.

Sonic looked at her with a raised brow, a wide grin on his face. "Walk-shmalk! C'mon! Let's blow this pop stand!" Kyra was about to ask what he meant, but was met by him scooping her up and a harsh speeding wind as he raced toward the famed art museum.

Sonic winced as she dug her nails into his skin, desperately holding on and shrieks of (what he assumed to be commanding to put her down mostly) terror being drowned out by the sharp whistle of the wind.

Moments later the Louvre was sitting in front of them.

Sonic laughed at the sight of Kyra. Her hair looked as if a bird had made it its nest and her glasses dangled on the brim of her nose, eyes widened in startlement. He raised a brow at her. "You okay, there?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, her expression the same. She shook her head rapidly. "Please don't do that…"

Tails came up a minute later. "Couldn't have waited, could ya?" He grumbled. Sonic shrugged, a cocky grin on his face.

Straightening her glasses and fixing her hair, Kyra motioned toward the enormous museum. "C'mon. We'd best get going."

Walking into the Louvre was like walking into a giant mansion owned by the richest man on earth. An enormous spiral staircase was in the centre of the Pyramid entrance, and people were bustling about in a dazed, awestruck rush.

"Damn…we're gonna be lucky to find this bloke in this madhouse," Kyra muttered, peering over her glasses as she handed Sonic and Tails their tickets.

Looking around, Sonic raised a brow at her. "Who is it we're looking for exactly?"

Kyra kept looking around. "A demon by the name of -"

"Clarisse!" Sonic's ears swiveled toward a sharp French accent behind him. Turning about, they saw a blonde guard walking toward a brunette tour guide. They then began conversing in French, Kyra smirking at the sight. "Bingo…"

Scoffing, the brunette strutted away from the man, muttering and cursing under her breath. Kyra then propped her glasses on her head and called after her in a very flamboyant way, like a tourist would. "Excuse me! Madame!"

The tour guide halted and turned toward them. "Yes?" She said, her accent heavy. "What seems to be ze problem?"

Pulling out some papers, Kyra showed them to her. It seemed to be a map of the Louvre. "I was wondering if you knew the location of the Mona Lisa?" She then glared at her and pulled out her necklace, making sure the woman saw the symbol. "I'm dying to see it."

The woman's eyes widened in shock, she then pulled a straight face. "I- I'll take you on the tour…."

Kyra then motioned for Sonic and Tails to follow. They wandered through the museum for a while before 'Clarisse' snuck them into storage.

"Forgive me for being rude, Madame," Clarisse said once they were conceled from wandering eyes. The room they were in was completely concrete. Crates and other things were sprawled about. "But what exactly does the Council want from a spell-caster like myself?"

Kyra shook her head. "The Council does not want anything from you. I do." She then sat on a stool, arms folded. "I understand that you and a mortal had a disagreement about three months prior."

Clarisse glared at her. "Yes. What of it?"

Sonic then had an epiphany. "Whoa! _You're_ the one that caused the attacks?!"

"Of course not," She barked, glaring at Sonic and Tails. "It was that cheating-! Bah! What does it matter?"

"Well," Kyra began again. "If you're obviously the spell-caster that turned him into a mooner, then who's been controlling him?"

Tails furrowed his brow. "What's a spell-caster and mooner?"

Kyra sighed and began explaining. "A spell-caster is the equivalent to a witch and a mooner is the sterio-typical werewolf. They only turn on the light of the full moon or when someone gains control over them. They hold no mind of their own when they turn, and if they're being controlled they can be forced to do anything against their will."

"So you cursed him just for the fun of it?" Sonic said, confused. Clarisse glared at him, hands clenched and bursts of green light coming from them.

"How dare you?!" She shrieked. "That bastard was sneaking out every night and seeing that..that…_WHORE!_"

Kyra stared at her as she then started crying before sucking back the tears. "Look," Clarisse said, calmer this time. "I held no intention of putting anyone in ze danger when I cursed him. I am sorry that something bad is happening to you, however the only thing I can provide at ze moment is his name and current address." She then pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled the 'mooner's' name and current residence on it before handing it to Kyra.

"I wish you luck, Madame." She muttered before leading them back outside, leaving the trio on the street.


	17. Chapter 17

Shadow grumbled as he made his way down the dark, vacant streets, dawn far off. It was early in the morning at Station Square, maybe four or five o' clock. He didn't know and didn't care.

He growled in frustration and kicked a rock in his path. Ever sinse that crazy girl started dragging them around like some kind of luggage he'd practically wanted to punch her in the face. Something just didn't feel right about her. What didn't feel right? He didn't know. It was just a certain vibe…a dangerous one.

After Sonic and Tails had tried to convince him of continuing with that vulgar 'demon', he'd decided that a full twenty-four hours had been bad enough. Or…almost twenty-four hours. Incompatent time differences…

But yeah. Ditched the bitch, went back to Station Square.

Another reason he'd gone back was because he had to talk to Rouge. They'd made a deal (through her blackmailing him) that they'd get together almost once a week and talk about…whatever she wanted to discuss. If he didn't do it, he'd probably have to go to Tibet to get his chaos emerald or other valuble object back. But who knows where she'd hide something? It's Rouge for goodness sake!

He chuckled as he thought about it as he sauntered up to her apartment door. Rapping on it a few times, he heard a loud moan come from inside, followed by muttered curses. "Who is it and what are you doin' here at this hour?!" She growled, waiting on the other side of the door.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Who else?" He said. He could almost see the vexed look on her face even before she unlocked the creaky old door.

The 22 year old bat was in a pink and black Victoria's Secret t-shirt and long pants, one ear flicking violently in aggravation. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

He shrugged. "No. But if you'd let me in I might."

She glared at him and let him in. Her apartment was small, but not as small as Sonic's.

The living room was directly in front of you as soon as you walked in, a love seat, sofa, and glass coffee table resting on the glossy wooden floor. The kitchen was to your right and had a bar very similar to Sonic's, only it was granite and had a radio on it instead of a TV. The bedroom was the first thing down the hall, followed by a guest's bedroom and bathroom. A lamp was turned on, providing just enough light to find your way through the apartment, all cluttered with paperwork from G.U.N. The entire apartment was painted a light blue-green color.

Rouge plopped on the couch, head in a hand, rubbing her temple. "_Please _explain why you're here at this hour…."

He shrugged, fixing himself a glass of water. "I didn't come by yesterday."

Rouge glared at him. "So you decide to drop in at_ four in the morning?"_ She then scoffed, arms folded across her chest. "You're an imbecile…"

He chuckled. "No. Just coming back from Tuscany."

"Tuscany?" Rouge looked up at him, giving her best 'what the hell?' face. "Why were you in Tuscany?" She then narrowed her eyes. "_Sonic_ didn't drag you there, did he?"

"Partially," Shadow said as he leaned against a wall, taking a swig of his water. "It's a long story."

She patted the couch cushion next to her. "I'm up anyway, so you might as well explain."

He sat next to her and explained everything, first starting with Sonic's magical-topless-mermaid story and up to Tails trying to convince him to keep tagging along. "I don't know where that crazy 'werewolf' took them, but chances are that they're still in Europe." He muttered, finishing up his glass of water.

His ears then perked up as she put a hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Checking you for a fever because _that_ was the strangest story I've ever heard." Rouge said, glaring at him.

He growled at her. "What do you mean '_story'? _You know I wouldn't lie about something like this! Let alone lie at all!"

She sighed, a hand wrapping around her neck. "Yes, I know that. It's just hard to believe…"

"Yet you can believe that a giant green rock on an enormous floating ball of dirt is all-powerful?" He scoffed, setting his glass in the sink. "Sounds kind of hypocritical."

"Yeah, but there's proof of that," She countered as she scratched her neck. "I don't think that your so called werewolves and imps are real. Just some prank a couple of kids are playing on you."

He snorted. "You _honestly_ think I'd believe a bunch of kids if they randomly came up to me and said they were immortal beings? _Please._"

"Believe what you like, Shadow. I'm just saying I don't agree with you is all."

He shrugged as he sat next to her on the couch again. "Whatever floats your boat." He then noticed that she winced every now and again. He raised a brow at her. "Knots?"

She nodded. "A ton."

He rolled his eyes, knowing she'd probably end up forcing him to give her a massage. "Lay down…"

She laughed, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. "Chill out, Shadow! I'm just a little tense from work is all."

He smirked at her. "Yeah, but you never know with you."

She rolled her eyes, smirking at him. "Smartass."

"You know it," he replied, grinning at her for a moment before going back to small talk. "But anyway, how's work goin'?"

Shrugging, she stood and went into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee. "Alright, I guess. Just pretty hectic working on Amelia's case."

Shadow's ears perked up in interest. Amelia? Strange, she never called Rose by her entire name. He then raised a brow at her curiously. "Amelia? Sinse when do you call Amy by her full name?"

Her ears rolled back a bit and she hesitated before answering. It almost seemed like…like when a person forgot a line or made a mistake in a play; postponed and tentative. "Oh…oh well, you know, so many people have been using her full name at work, I guess it kinda rubbed off, y'know?"

He stared at her for a few moments, his brow furrowed, doubting her claim. "Uh-huh…."

She continued smiling at him as she opened the fridge to get creamer. "But yeah. Just hectic. We haven't made much progress. It's strange, really. In all the other attacks DNA was obtained, and all the strands match, however no identity has been found." She then opened the pantry and grabbed a container of sugar. "Same thing's goin' with this case. Evidence, but no felon."

She sat next to Shadow once more, taking a sip of coffee before continuing. "Seeing how it's now a federal case, Commander Tower-"

"Commander Tower?" Shadow said in surprise. "The commander's been retired for four years, Rouge, and even after he retired he move to Cape Town."

There it was again; the hesitation. His brow furrowed a bit in confusion at the whole thing. Rouge wouldn't ponder or be so eager to dawdle about something like this, let alone think the Commander was still working for the government.

"Yeah, right. I forgot about that…"

"How could you've forgotten the fact that he hasn't worked for G.U.N for several years?"

She growled at him, seeming to be rather offended. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't patronize me, Shadow."

"Patronize? I'm not patronizing you! I'm just saying-!"

She threw an accusing finger in his face, his ears rolling back slightly in unease. "And _I'm_ just saying that you don't need to correct me about all these things! You honestly think I'd have all my facts straight at _four in the fucking morning?!"_

Swatting her hand away, he growled at her. This was _definitely _not like Rouge.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, because you've been working at G.U.N. for how long? Six? Seven years?_ More_ even? I'd at least expect-"

Pain suddenly coursed through his abdomen as he was met by a scorching blast of energy-_definitely_ not chaos energy. He then winced as he smashed through the opposing wall, dust and ruble covering him as he then struggled to his feet out of the drywall and thin concrete.

He growled, clutching onto the side of the hole in the wall for support. Scanning the room, he saw everything as it was a few moments ago.

'Rouge' was gone.

He sighed in frustration. Probobly another 'demon' or just a really fucked up hallucination…What? Hallucination? He chuckled, not quite sure where he'd gotten that idea, but the point is that something was wrong.

He stepped back into the living room, ears perked up listening and eyes scanning for whom or what was impersonating Rouge.

A low ticking noise sounded behind him, almost like the chatter of a thousand hungry beetles.

Reeling around Shadow practically went to a standstill at what he saw grinning at him on the wall.

It was a tall, lanky, pitch black body…but it _wasn't _a body. It seemed transparent, yet three-dimensional at the same time. It had long, bony fingers and where its eyes should be skin was covering the empty sockets, a faint orange glow coming from behind the paper thin flaps of skin. It had six rows- _six rows_ of razor sharp teeth that were about as thin as the tip of a pencil, but with the length of a pencil as well. Its skin seemed transparent and had a flat, wet fish type of texture. It also had ears like a cat, only without the fur.

He had to force himself to swallow the large amount of bile that rose in his mouth. The thing smelled almost as bad as it looked, like a musk ox corpse that's been left in a pile of feces for a month.

He took a step back as it slowly climbed off the wall, walking toward him on all fours, that same maniacal grin splayed across its face.

His ears rolled back in unease as it kept creeping toward him until it slowly came to a stop, ears erect as it 'looked' straight at him.

It's voice then sent chills down Shadow's spine, like nails on a chalkboard.

_Nine days 'till death,_

_Hedge and bat breathe last breath._

_Eight hours 'till noon,_

_To find the three that you left too soon._

_Up in the breast of the mother Rus,_

_To find the pair go you must._

_But stay you may,_

_Only one will live to see next day._

It then slowly began to become invisible, it's last words hanging in the air like a putrid incense that made him sick to his stomach.

_Tick tock, mortal. Tick tock._

**Author's Note**

Okay, I know this chapter may be pretty confusing, but what is going on with the demon is that it took on the form of Rouge. Just to clear things up for you guys in case you didn't get it.


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, lemme ask you something. Who would win in a fight; pirates or ninjas?"

Kyra chuckled at the question Tails had asked her and Sonic. Sonic smirked at Tails. "Ninjas, bro. Duh!"

"I disagree," Kyra muttered as she gazed at the slip of paper Clarisse had given her. "Ninjas have stealth, but pirates have the numbers and artillary. Haven't you ever seen the scene in that one Indiana Jones movie where they're on a horse and then a swordsman steps in their path and then Jones shoots 'im? C'mon! It takes more than a sword an' some pointy 'stars' to take down a pirate."

Tails raised a brow at her as he looked around Paris as they walked down the crowded sidewalk, the sun starting to set. "Indiana Jones is a treasure hunter, not a pirate."

"You know what I mean! It's a gun against a sword!"

Tails shrugged in turn. "Whatever you say."

"So," Sonic said as he eyed a vendor's stand curiously. "How exactly are we gonna find this 'mooner'? I mean, she gave us the address and everything, but what if the guy's not there?"

Kyra shrugged. "Simple; find out where th' bloke's gone and then find him again. And if that don't work out, then we can figure something else out."

"Have you ever been to Paris before, Sonic?" Tails asked, gazing at the old buildings in awe. Sonic frowned. "Yeah, but I never really went this slow…Didn't really pay this part of it much mind 'cause Eggman was about to tear it down. You remember, don't you?"

Tails shook his head. "Nah. I was probably sick when that happened."

"Yeah, that makes me wonder; how's a bloke like you, an international hero, end up working at a _bar?"_ Sonic shrugged at Kyra's question as they turned into a narrow alleyway.

"You know how things go. Government doesn't consider me to work for them, said it was 'charity work'," He then proceeded to mutter agitated curses under his breath. "So, because I was apparently 'volunteering' I had to find other means of work."

Kyra wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That sucks a big one."

He scoffed. "_Tell _me about it!"

Tails then began staring upward, admiring the old, warn buildings making up the walls of the alley. "So how much further 'till we find that mooney guy?"

"_Mooner,_" Kyra corrected, still looking at the slip of paper.

Sonic sniggered, hand over his mouth trying to hide it. Tails raised a brow at him. "What's so funny?"

He was now laughing hysterically, the others stopped and staring at him with curiosity. He then calmed down enough to say, "Haha! _Mooner," _before continuing to laugh until tears began streaming down his face.

Kyra glared at him and then Tails as the eleven-year-old began snickering as well. "You're both disgusting…," She growled before continuing down the alleyway, the two moebian's laughter following behind.

"Well, it all depends. If he's home, then it's quick. If he ain't, then it won't be so quick." Tails glared at her, ear twitching in aggitation. "I never would've guessed…"

Kyra gave a playful grin at him before shoving the paper back in her pockets. "Just a few more blocks, kid."

"You're job always like this?" Sonic asked, walking along a chalk line as though it were a tightrope. Kyra looked over at him, pulling her glasses on top of her head as they turned back onto a street. "Like what?"

"All complicated. You start at one place, then you go to another, and then another, and then another…" Kyra shrugged, glancing at the adresses on the buildings. "Not usually. I rarely get hired for jobs like this. It's mostly paperwork and retrieving demons sentenced to the Purgatories or something. That sort of bollocks."

Tails looked at her in confusion, looking away from the architecture for once. "The Purgatories? Like, a torture chamber or something?"

She nodded, pulling out a cigarette. "Yep. The Council sometimes has to sentence traitors or otherwise to the Purgatories due to their crimes. Thing is, they don't have any 'professionals' like knouters or anything like that. They usually just get a couple of psychos together and let them do their thing, each being assigned to a certain person or persons. Trust me, it's about as close to Hell as you can get in the demon world."

"The 'demon world' sounds like hell as is!" Sonic laughed. A smile curled across her face and she laughed a little. "I suppose it doesn't sound very appealing from your angle." She then paused in front of a storefront that had a warn wooden sign that said, _Droguerie_ in black lettering. She pulled out the crinkled paper and glanced at the address before nodding. "This is it."

Sonic looked the storefront up and down before looking at Kyra skeptically. "The guy lives in a _drugstore_?"

"I wouldn't think so. There's probably an apartment upstairs." Tails noted, pointing to the second floor.

"Either way," Kyra flicked the butt to the ground and stamped it out with the heel of her boot. "You two ain't gonna confront him."

Sonic's ears rolled back a little and he clenched his jaw. "And why not, exactly?"

"For starters, you damn near got killed with that minotaur. Second, he's too young to be dealing with this sort of thing," She pointed to Tails as she said this. "And third, anyone who is still laughing at butt jokes at eighteen years old is obviously too immature and _idiotic_ to handle this serious a situation." She then rolled her eyes and lit another cigarette. "When I was your age-"

"Oh good lord, don't get started on _that_…" Tails groaned, hands over his ears in 'agony'. Sonic didn't pay it any mind and continued glaring at her.

"When you were my age? If I remember my history correctly, when you were eighteen baths were a rare thing, wooden teeth were dentures, _incest _was considered to be perfectly fine, and people only lived to be about fifty, thus making it to where eleven year olds had to get married and start families. Oh, and fire had just been created and people were riding dinosaurs instead of horses, forgot to add that."

She snarled at him, lip curled back and razor sharp teeth bared at him. "Watch your mouth ya little smartass!"

"C'mon! I've handled a lot of crap in eighteen years, I'm pretty sure I can handle this guy."

"Oh really? You can handle your stereotypical werewolf?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I can."

"_Pretty sure?_ As in 'not one hundred percent'?"

He growled at her, now becoming even more aggravated. "Just. Let. Us. Come."

She stared at him a long time, sizing him up and deciding weather or not to let them deal with something like _this._ She then shook her head and snatched the cigarette out of her mouth. "You're a bloody wanker…," She then snatched him and shoved him toward the door. "C'mon!"

Walking into the drugstore was almost like walking into one from the 1950s. The wooden floor boards looked as though they hadn't been replaced in almost fifty years and the shelves of drugs and glass jars lining the walls just added to the whole 'old-timey apothecary' look. On the counter were various drugs and some empty glass jars you could purchase; a little metal bell was on the counter too.

Tails rang it, seeing there wasn't anybody in that they could see or hear.

A hasty thudding came from the stairs in the back and soon a man in his mid-to-late twenties dressed in a nice red shirt and blue-jean pants came up to the counter. He had wavy brown hair and honey eyes as well as a pair of glasses.

Kyra smiled at him. "Bonjour. Is your name Armand?"

He blinked a little, surprised but nodded. "Err…Y-Yes madame. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I may speak with you in private."

He was jittery and glanced at her, then Sonic, then Tails, then back to her before he went to the front and flipped the sign to the _fermé_, or _closed _side.

He then averted his gaze back to Kyra, eyes filled with fear. "You shouldn't be here at this hour…"

"And why not exactly? I'm a Hunter, and you're a mooner."

He fidgeted a little as he drew blinds in front of the window and lead them to the back. "Y-Yes…but you shouldn't have come so close to dark and-" He stopped abruptly and stared at Tails and Sonic, that fearful look still in his eyes. "Oh no…" He then glared at her. "_Mortals?_"

Sonic and Tails rolled their eyes. "Again with the mortal thing…"

He shook his head, holding his temple as he opened up a trapdoor leading into an old cellar. "No…no…You need to leave now before anyone gets hurt."

Sonic chuckled. "Look, we know what you are and it's cool just-"

"You need to leave…" He muttered, going down a short, rusted metal ladder and taking a pair of shackles off the wall. "I can't…He'll get into my mind again and make me…" He cringed at the thought of whatever he had done prior.

Sonic jumped into the hole, along with Kyra who was delayed by making Tails stay up top. "He? He who? And what's this guy making you do concerning- Wh-What are you doing…?"

Armond was in a cell now, behind a steel door with bars near the top in a small square. The door was open and he had already taken his shirt off and was hastily tugging at the button and belt on his pants. "Taking off my clothes…They restrict too much movement and are uncomfortable during the…," He paused a moment before clearing his throat. "Transformation…"

His ears went back and he blushed. "Oh…well, err…I'll just…look…this way…" He motioned with a thumb in the other direction.

Armond nodded and gave a little smile. "Thank you. I'll have everything covered up in a moment."

"You go ahead and get that done, then…"

Kyra rolled her eyes and just lit another cigarette, not minding the whole stripping thing at all. "Cut the bloody chit chat. Who's the _krenaht_ that's been controlling you?"

He sat at the other end of the cell, hands below his pelvis and knees pulled up to his chin. The cell door was now closed and barred and he had shackles on both hands and on either ankle. One that had been attached to the wall was around his neck. "Don't know. He has something big planned though…I think he's in Romania, hiding. He's been after some girl…What was her name? Amanda? Amy?"

Sonic's ears shot up and he looked back over at him. "Amy? Like, Amelia Rose?"

He nodded. "Yes. That was it. Amelia Rose."

Sonic was at the bars now, staring at him eagerly. "What'd he say? Why'd he have you attack her that night?"

He opened his mouth, about to say something when he then screeched in pain, hands clenched into fists and hunched over on the ground, whimpering. "Oh god…it's happening…th-the-" He jolted again as a sickening crack came from his back, tears in his eyes as he struggled against the chains, a spine chilling scream echoing throughout the cellar walls.

"What's happening, guys?" Tails asked, worry obvious in his voice. Kyra growled and yanked Sonic away from the bars. "Nothing good, Miles!"

Sonic couldn't see the transformation going on, but the shrieks of pain and the cracking and tearing of bone and muscle made his stomach churn.

"Go back up the ladder," Kyra hissed, pushing him back. "Get Tails out of here. Find a hotel or something, I don't care, just get away from here as fast as you can."

More shrieks echoed throughout the cellar, this time sounding more like an animal in pain rather than a person. Sonic didn't have to be told twice to get out of there, he was getting nauseous just by the sounds in there, he didn't need to get even worse by seeing what that guy looked like when he fully turned.

He started to climb up the ladder, the thick rust turning his gloves a deep, blood red color. As he was grabbing the top bar he winced as a twinge of pain came from his hand. Pulling it back, he saw that the rusted ladder had cut into the palm of his hand, making it bleed ferociously.

Silence filled the cellar.

A low growling sound started coming from within the cell, and Sonic's ears rolled back.

Kyra's lip twitched upward as she glared at the cell and then at him.

_Go._ The thought echoed in Sonic's mind like hot iron had been pressed against it and he ignored his hand, pulling himself up into the room. Tails looked at him with concern. "Sonic? What's happening?"

Sonic shoved him toward the store front. "C'mon. We gotta get out of here before-"

Splinters and broken wood then flew at them as well as giant hunks of concrete. Sonic forced Tails behind an isle, himself following.

Snarling could be heard from the spot where the debris erupted from as well as ferocious, eager scratching and clawing against the hardwood floor.

Sonic hated to do it, but glanced around the shelf they were behind. A black shape with two glowing red eyes peered out from the hole, its face in an angry, twisted shape and bloody yellow teeth grinning at him. Half of its mangled body was on the floor and its bloody, shackled claws groped at the floor eagerly, trying to pull himself up.

Sonic then glanced down at his hand as he ducked back behind the shelf. Oh no…he smelled the blood.

"Go-go-go-go-go….!" Sonic hissed, shoving Tails along, getting as far away from the hole as possible. It was directly in front of the door…shit.

A yelp of pain then came from the 'mooner' and it started clawing even more at the floor. Sonic's ears then went back as he realized what was happening. Kyra was pulling him back down into the cellar, or at least trying to.

The shape went back down a few feet, snarling down at the hole and swiping at her with a paw.

Tails then nodded at the staircase. "The apartment."

Sonic nodded and started for the staircase. Looking back, he saw that the mooner was almost all the way out, a pointed ear now torn off and bite marks on his muzzle.

Pulling Tails along, they finally got to the top of the stairs to find the door unlocked. Opening the door, Sonic rushed Tails in just before the gruesome black-furred face peered around the stair corner.

Slamming the door shut dead bolting it, and then shoving a couch in front of it, Sonic went to help Tails pry open a window in the corner.

More snarling and growling sounded outside the door as it shuddered when something- or perhaps someone -slammed into it.

The window was jammed, possibly not having been opened in weeks or months.

A splintering and cracking sounded from the old wooden door before a pair of claws jolted back from it, long jagged scrapes now on the door.

Sonic glanced at Tails, who was now hyperventilating. He growled and picked up an iron poker from a fireplace mantel nearby, gripping it tightly before swinging it against the glass, spraying shards down onto the dark cobblestone streets.

Tails looked back with wide eyes as more wood came from the door, this time the mooner's entire head coming through. He sniffed at the air, bloody saliva dripping from his chops before snapping his head in their direction, baring his teeth at Sonic with an animalistic hunger.

Tails grabbed Sonic's hand before jumping out the window. "C'mon!"

Sonic didn't have any objections at the moment, and gladly followed him out the window.

By the time they landed on the ground the mooner was already at the window, groping at the walls eagerly, trying to figure out how to get to its quarry.

Sonic and Tails ran into a dark alley thirty minutes down the street, not stopping until they were sure it was safe.

Tails looked at Sonic, panting. "Do…Do you think we should go back for Kyra?" Sonic hesitated a moment before shaking his head. "No…She knows what she's doing with that thing." He then sighed, leaning against the alley wall. "We should've listened to her…"

"You couldn't have known what that thing was going to do. I mean, it's not like we've dealt with something like this before."

"Yeah…but she told us not to-"

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" Sonic's ears perked up as Kyra came down the alley, scratched all to hell and back and coated with blood. "I swear, I've never heard so much whining in my entire life."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Holy shit, are you okay?

She nodded, wiping some blood from her mouth. "Yeah. The bastard's knocked out for now…He should wake up around dawn, if not later."

"Did you need any help? We would've gone back if-"

"It wouldn't have mattered if you two were there or not. Your sourpuss friend ended up teleporting in on the whole thing."

Sonic's brow furrowed. "Sourpuss friend?"

"Still haven't figured out my personality, Sonic? Hmph, sounds like you're slower than I thought." Sonic looked up to see Shadow leaning against the alley wall casually.

Tails was surprised, too. "Shadow? What-? What are you doing here? I thought you left the whole thing?"

"I did…But I had a little pursuation. You guys might wanna sit down…"


End file.
